The World You Abandoned: The Curses of Adam
by Crimson Painted Memories
Summary: A revisit to an older story, which I had written Four years ago. It tells the tale of a Vulpix by the name of Scottie, and his journeys, shortcomings, and triumphs in the land of Yoran. Whos only goal is to find out who he was before waking up on shore. As well as the burden and honor of Leading a Chevalier Team. T for Language/Violence/Possible Content that may merit the T rating.
1. Chapter 1: A Fire in the Dark

[[[Author's Note

first and formost I'd like to thank my girlfriend, wolfexpert for pushing me so hard to write this, and all the creative support she gave, and my Editor Grimore Fantasia over at FIM fiction. And I did not create Pokemon, only the concepts for the charachtors, locations, and situations]]]

Within a dark void floating aimlessly… something about the sudden sound of a crackling fire, and the feeling of soft ground, an intoxicating yet unknown aroma, and the cold grass shivers him awake, by quick and sporadic movements drove his legs he scampered on awake. He arose, his fur a light mahogany, his … 'mane'… Hair? … Going with hair; His hair is quite a shade of red and unruly as it drapes down his neck, with a black tattoo on his left ear and deep midnight blue eyes.

"My head…" he says woozily and sickly. Dazed and confused

He can't think straight 'Who am I… What am I… why can't I walk properly… where am I? What's that sound' he says taking a good looking around at the makeshift hut, probably made from the skin of ... something. Asked the Mahogany-furred Pokémon to really nobody

He is unsure what as he his ears twitch as he listens around...The Sounds of Insects enchant the night as the sounds of a fire burning. As well as a discussion outside, in which he, out of a sick and cruel Arceus given curiosity, walks out to it, where his almost appalled at what he saw;

A carcass of a large and bear-like Pokémon with what appears to be a big ring on its stomach, Roasted over a roaring flame, He's unable to identify it and BOY does it smell good to him. So he cautiously approaches the unguarded food and his mouth opens subconsciously as his dry mouth can feel its Smokey flavor… its rich texture, cooked to perfection. Only to have it replaced with a rude tackle from the side, he yowls in pain, and tears leak from his eyes as he bounces along the ground three times before settling, he scrambles up to rise

"You, stop!" A voice yells from the direction our hero was knocked from, it was female, but you could barley tell that by how angry she sounded, and how loud she yelled "You dirty thief!" she yells further. Much like him, her fur was unruly, but the difference, she had her fur circled around a bone on her head. She had a cold piercing gaze, and with a cold piercing voice, other Pokémon like her, surrounds the Mahogany furred Pokémon with weapons made of bone, rope, and twigs. However that doesn't mean they weren't sharp, that's stupid to think.

With a smirk on her face, and her cold gaze unwavering "Now… you weren't trying to steal a bite of our food from your fellow Vulpix without asking nicely weren't you stranger?~" she asks, The mahogany furred Pokémon gulped before the Vulpix, he shook his head no, unable to speak from sheer terror, as he scuttled to back away.

"Come now...we aren't going to hurt our own kin…" the Vulpix says

"But chief I tho-" one says with a dumb sounding voice, only for him to get interrupted a head bonking over the head by the Vulpix aforementioned. Who is indeed the chief? She's very Chief-like, very dominant, standing five inches over her cronies; But the Sapphire-Eyed Vulpix stood 3 inches above her.

"What do you want with me?" The one with Sapphire eyes asks to the chief, getting a chuckle from her, he watches her every movement…

"Now now… It's what we all want in this dreary world of greed and malice. Wealth and Food, we already have the food part. So I think you can tell what we want out of you…" She says as a dagger is tossed to her, fashioned out a claw, which she quickly grabs in one of her tails, but can easily get it to her mouth.

"Wealth." She says with a Giratina-ish grin. "Now, we already searched you… you don't have a wallet. Shame, but we do have use for you, we need a distraction. There's a night guard there who wields damn good flashlight, and somehow beats us every time… despite us having the type advantage…" she explains as if she were talking to a young child.

Through all that the Sapphire eyed Vulpix stared, and then said. "Listen… Lady, I don't know who I am, I don't know who YOU are, I don't know where I am, or what a flashlight is. All I know is that I want food, and you have it. Can I have some?"

The Chief smiles, and using her tail flips the knife into her mouth, walking up to the meat, she cuts through it with ease, because the meat was so tender, and then spinning around again hitting the meat to the Sapphire-eyed Vulpix, which he catches with a jump, quickly consuming

"You made the right choice in your allies… Driftwood." The Chief says with a satisfied tone, as others followed her, The Sapphire Eyed Vulpix seemed excited over something, and not just the meat

"Sorry Driftwood." Another Tribal Vulpix says to him "It's not your actual name… more of endearment." He says as the, now sad, Sapphire-Eyed Vulpix rises to follow him

"Well at least it's something." The Sapphire eyed Vulpix said, then continues to ask "… Why Driftwood though?"

You see, We found you along the Drift, a beach that's nearby this little outstretch of land, its where all of things that fall into the local waters end up, stuff like necklaces, pictures, personal belongings… So forth, any who, Reason we took you in at all, is because we thought you were one of us. " The Tribal Vulpix Explains with a chuckle

The Sapphire Eyed Vulpix seemed a little less amused "Why'd you think that? I barley knows who I am… I needed some food which is why I went along with this."

The Tribal Vulpix looks to him and says… "We thought you where one of us. With that Odd Tattoo on your neck." He then walks off, leaving the Sapphire Eyed Vulpix Standing there in confusion… and then he follows… he can see it in the distance, a large imposing building… that rose into the air, it looks almost like a small castle, with the spires… but he can also see a searchlights going around the area… as the other Vulpix dive into the bushes….

The Chief spoke from the bushes. "That's it… That's the city's reserves..." The Chief says to him "We need you to take on their leader, a Volbeat named Officer Grahm while we sneak in during the bedlam and take what rightfully belongs to us; Anyway, Grahm wields a flashlight, and he can use it to deflect the fires aside or into the air, so your fire attacks won't work! GOOD LUCK~" The chief after explaining it all dives into the bushes

The Sapphire eyed Vulpix walked forward and as soon as he was out of earshot he mumbled "Rightfully yours my fluffy ass…"

He arrives at the money reserves… he then looks up into the air wondering for a moment which one is their leader. He mutters to himself

"Guess a shot in the dark is better than nothing…" he then picks up a good sized rock using one of his tails, lightly tossing it into the air to catch it in the same one to check for proper weight, he then does a spin with his body and with his best, he tosses the stone into the air, and he closes his eyes, hoping it worked.

Unfortunately it did; with a loud "OW!" And a sudden bright light pointing straight at his face, as the sound of buzzing fills the air, as if it were an alert of sorts. An Alert towards something… The Light from above begins to get closer as the rapid sound of wings is heard and an orb of light begins to descend from the air, as the searchlight, which seems to be coming from the orb begins to spin around quickly, and he can already hear the rapid flutter of small bug-like wings as they grow closer to the ground, dust is sent flying in most every direction… He can see the Pokémon inside.

It was an insect like Pokémon, wielding a metal cylindrical tube like device that emitted a light with a reach, a strap on it that he was spinning masterfully around that stub of an arm that he has. He also had fuzz that went around his neck that resembled the fluff of a coat. With swirling antenna, he lands, and points the flashlight straight into the Sapphire eyed vulpix's face

"Agh!" he responds with covering his eyes from the sudden light, but then looks up after a couple seconds, his eyes glimmer slightly

"Well, never seen one of you with _Blue _eyes before." The Pokémon says. The Sapphire Eyed Vulpix can somehow identify this Pokémon as 'Officer Grahm' The Volbeat that he was warned of earlier. He continues on to speak...

"So, what are your name then Scottie?" He asks shining the light in his face

"A-actually I was kind of hoping you'd tell me, you see I don't know who I am you see I woke up in a Vulpix cla-"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up there, Scottie." says Grahm waving his stubs in a 'slow down' kind of motion, as said Vulpix Clan is sneaking around behind him "So, Scottie, you mean to tell me… you don't know who you are… but you woke up with a clan of Vulpix" Grahm says to him

The Sapphire-Eyed Vulpix nods… but then inquires "Why do you keep calling me Scottie?" Receiving a head tilt from the officer "… You look like a Scottie… but I have one thing to ask you there, Scottie, if you don't mind me calling you that."

"Go ahead… and uh shoot. " The Sapphire Eyed Vulpix, now known as Scottie evidently, responds.

In a blink of an eye, without any time to react, almost as if by the speed of sound, or something even faster, Grahm whacked Scottie with his flashlight, Hitting hard as a truck, and Scottie was in so much pain from it his ears had a slight ringing in his ears, as he cries out from the sharp, blunt, pain now present in the side of his face them as he rolls to the side... looking up again with tears in his eyes back to the Volbeat, who is spinning that flashlight in hand

"Scottie, do you think Iiiii'm Stupid?" he asks "You're just another no-good dirty thief who wants to steal from the town reserves, well did you know that this money goes to funding _important things! Huh? You little scumbag?_" he says preparing to whack him once more but he quickly evades

Scottie was afraid, terrified even. He was warned about this. But what could he have done, and all he could really "Please! Sir! I didn't know! I just-"he says only to be quickly WHACKED once more but this time from the right, with both his ears ringing, he feels distorted from the constant moving lights. Hot tears stream from his eyes and pass over his probable wounds. He lands to the ground, sobbing in pain… in fear…

"I-i-it hurts s-s-so much… "Scottie says softly between sobs "this is it… this is where I die… I'm going to die… I'm going to die… I don't want to die…" he looks to the approaching Volbeat figure of Officer Grahm, swirling his flashlight "p-please… no… h-have mercy…. I-I don't want to die… I-i… please…. Please … Please don't kill me." Begs Scottie pathetically to the approaching Volbeat, Looking up at him his ears ringing, his vision blurring some… he takes a sharp inhale "I didn't know… they… they… they told me to keep you distracted… I was just going to run away… but but… they were watching me… Please I don't want to die… I don't want to steal… I just want to find out who I am…" Scottie states then bowing his head, and lowering his head expecting the worse

Only instead of the final blow, he can feel the flashlights harsh glow ending... he looks up at Grahm Who did not strike... but instead looked down on him.

"So, you really have no connection? You're just a hostage they forced into labor?" Grahm inquires softly, receiving a nod from Scottie in response. Grahm sighs, feeling exceedingly guilty… He mutters under his breath "A Vulpix that doesn't want to rob us blind… That's exceedingly odd…" he mumbles, taking off his hat, and bowing, to allow a round, blue berry to roll off of head, and over to the injured Scottie, then says to him.

"Here, Eat this Scottie, It's called an Oran berry. Its juices are a natural medicine that speeds up the healing process of the body. They taste pretty darn good too!" Grahm says positively

Scottie looked at the berry, and hungrily ate it, it was so good, so full of flavor, and he didn't even need to peal it that it was just so soft. He already felt his wounds recovering. As he stands up proudly, his tails wagging. Scottie found something in this world… a friend.

He speaks in thought the following "Maybe I'm not doomed to a life of crime… Maybe it's… Maybe its stopping criminals…" he ponders… only to be interrupted by Grahm's exclamation of the following

"C'mon Scottie, We got criminal scum to bring to justice!"

Scottie shakes his head getting to it "Uh Right!" he says quickly following after the Volbeat, as they both entered the reserves, Grahm begins to shake his wings, and sending out lights in an odd pattern… Looking up into the air as lights begin to organize into shapes, and harmonious buzzing is heard

Scottie had to ask "What are doing…?"

"I'm telling the other Volbeat, as well as Illumise, that you are my ally, and that we're going in, they'll be surrounding the parameter, and getting Sergeant Louie… You'll meet him when you do." Grahm explains quickly, he looks up into the air and sees a pattern in the air, well, odd to Scottie. Which Grahm turns too "How many are there?" he asks him

After a moment of thought Scottie replies with "About… Five I think. I never really counted… I don't even know if I counted correctly." With a sheepish grin, and a small chuckle, but

They talked for a while, about the chief, about what the situation was… many things, though it was in whisper, they bonded a little. As it turns out, Grahm was a pretty cool guy after all; he explained many things there to him, things that won't be delved into right now. Right now they have an issue to focus on.

They can spot the Vulpix Tribe with bags and bags full of riches, the chief herself wearing a fine looking tiara, differentiating her from the rest of the common rabble.

Grahm jumps forward, pointing his flashlight in all of their faces "_Stop right there criminal scum_!" he exclaims at the top of his lungs towards the group, as Scottie joins up next to him

The Chief Scowled "How DARE you betray is you little runt, after we found you… fed you..." She says with a rather angry tone which ushers a growl from Scottie

"You also sent me to _die!_" he responds

The chief waved her paw and says "Details details…" with her eyes closed and a tone that seemed rather… calm. Something was wrong here. In the five minutes he had known the chief… Scottie did a quick headcount.

Four.

"Grahm look out! It's a trap!" he yells suddenly and hastily, but it was too late. An array of small fireballs, almost like _embers, _blasted in from behind Grahm, he screamed out in pain as they made harsh contact with him. He fell forward dropping his flashlight and it rolled over to the chief

"George!" he exclaims weakly reaches out. But he didn't have the time, or the reach before a Vulpix jumped in front of him, kicking the flashlight over to the chief, and then letting out a loud _roar_ which caused a ripping and wild windstorm that blasted Grahm across the room and a loud CLANG was heard when he hit a support beam…

"What in the…" Scottie says staring at the attack

"Like that, it's called Roar, here's an EXAMPLE!" The Vulpix yells, performing Roar against Scottie, blasting HIM … well not as far, because for better or for worse, the wall was rather close. Scottie slid down in pain... he couldn't feel the will to get up.

The Chief, wrapping her tail tightly around the Flashlight approached Grahm who was weak and on the floor…

"How Ironic... I wield the same weapon you used to have trumped, and even killed a few of my kind… now you want to know what I'm going to do darling?~" she asks so cheerfully it was downright sadistic…

"I'm going to beat you down, blow. For. Blow. Until you realize that we deserve what we've obtained from you… Or you die. I like the Die idea~" She says, then wiggling her tail and then spinning her body around to put as much momentum as she can and then a loud

CRACK! Was heard from the metal of the flashlight hitting the Volbeat's Carapace and he slams and bounces along the ground…

"Please, no! I-I have a family! A Wife and two kids! They're still larva!" Grahm says backing away in sheer terror, as he scuttles back helplessly

"Oh boo-hoo…" the chief say giving him another good WHACK

Scottie is watching in dismay as these acts transpired... terrified… horrified… he's watching Grahm go through what he went through, barley even an hour ago… and it made him feel angry. It began to boil his blood watching one Pokémon beat up a defenseless other, especially for reasons of greed. He wanted to make sure nobody ever felt as scared as he did, starting tonight.

Despite his pain, he began to rise as his legs stuttered his body weak and tired. He began to growl loudly and audibly.

"Let him go." Scottie demands, as the entire tribe looks to him

The chief chuckles at him "You're not quite the person to make demands…" she says as the entire five-Vulpix-band draw their bone-made spears. And they begin to approach Scottie

"I have one thing to ask… What would you like your tombstone to say? " The Chief asks him

"That he spent the rest of his long life making sure scum like you never hurt anyone again!" Scottie yells, adjusting his posture, raising his tails and closing his eyes. Then four of Vulpix taking a running charge, He thinks back to all not too long ago… that move. … Maybe he could use it too, he inhales once…. Then with the force like that of the winds, he lets out a _roar!_ Its force is strong enough to blow back the four Vulpix into the wall, leaving Scottie panting, out of breath and exhausted…

The Chief took a single look at her comrades, looks to Grahm, looks to Scottie … grabs the smallest bag, and runs out of there without a single word said, in her panic she had dropped the flashlight, it landed with a Klink and a clank

Scottie looks over to it for a moment before walking over to the metal torch… and he then, by using his nose, he begins to roll it over to the injured and hurt Grahm … who with a smile says

"… You did good kid…" Says a weak, beaten, Grahm looking to the young hero with a smile "Scottie… roll me on my back please… I need to buzz this in…" he says straining

Scottie has no idea what to say… He felt a sense of honor, he felt good about what he had done… but he has no idea what's going to happen next, will he be a hero? Or is he just going to blow away with the wind… with a paranoid tone Scottie Replies "Ok sir…"

And using the same method he had used to roll over the flashlight, he rolls over Officer Grahm and steps back, he knows full well what he meant by, 'buzz it in'. With that being said; Grahm calls in a few Pokémon like him, other Volbeat and some others, except they were more effeminate, with purple boa like fuzz, their face skin being a lighter blue with thinner, shorter antenna, and the design on her carapace. Scottie easily puts two and two together, and identifies them as the Illumise that Grahm mentioned earlier.

They quickly take both him and Grahm over to the police station, a somewhat prestige building in the center of town, made of pure white stone. And had a blue painted roof, they were known as the Port Town Police Department.

The next morning, Scottie is seated in the waiting room outside the office Sgt. Louie, who Grahm had mentioned earlier… he waited outside while they decided his fate…

He then hears a chuckle coming from a nearby desk, with it entails "Oooo you're in trouble-e-e-e now mutt." a rather annoying male voice, that sounds like he's trying to be a cool guy.

The guy himself seemed about barley half Scottie's height; he had white fur on his head, with an orange nose, cyan fur on his torso, and had blue fur on his ears, arms and legs, he looked as if he were a swimmer otter in a bodysuit, but his two notable features where a shell on his upper torso, and a police cap on his head, he leaned back in his chair

"You are so screwed good sir!" The Pokémon says, and then continues "Officer Grahm and Sergeant Louie NEVER have to talk about _anything _in private unless it's _really bad!"_

Scottie looks over the Oshawott; he spies a name on the desk 'Will'. He remembers that name in case he needs to ask if he can deck him later… with his feet.

"I'll have you know I saved officer Grahm's life last night." Scottie replies to the Pokémon with a slight growl

The Pokémon known as Will takes a gander at him … and then starts laughing "You? Save an officer's life? HA! I've never heard FUNNIER!" Exclaims will "I may have just gotten here a minute ago, but that doesn't mean I was born yesterday. You're a Vulpix, which just means by default I am like a knight of a Chevalier Team of Yoran compared to you." The Pokémon says hopping up on his desk

"Which is good because I'm going to be the captain of one!" he says holding up his shell, "I will lead great and noble crusade throughout the land, and vanquish all evil with my bravado and my blade!" will yells "and of course with my charm… All that's stopping me is the ok from the Sergeant, but I'll get it soon enough."

Scottie rolls his eyes and replies with "You talk too much, has anyone ever told you that? Because you do and it annoys me."

Will shot a glare towards Scottie "Hey, do you know what I am?" he barks at Scottie

"Annoying?" asks Scottie.

"No!" Will yells at Scottie… he then calms down trying to regain his fake suave "ok ok... let me put it this way… I'm an Oshawott… ok? An Oshawott evolves into Dewott, which evolves into Samurott… Gee, who's the only family in port town with all three?" Will asks, obviously just asking because he knows the answer and wants to hear it. "I'll give you a hint, one's the master of boats coming in and out, and the other is our best captain…"

Scottie ponders for a moment… Then he just shrugs and responds with "Hell if I know, but you're still annoying."

Will is about to open his big fat mouth once more, but a sudden outburst silences both of them

"I am your daughter's Arceusfather! I was at her wedding, I've saved your life, and we were best friends since the police academy, and all I'm asking of you is to trust me!" Grahm's voice yells

Will have a big smile on his face as he began to walk back to his desk "I'll go get my handcuffs ready scum~" Will whispers into Scottie's ear as he walks off to his desk… "Only times I've ever heard Grahm say that is when he is absolutely sure about an arrest…"

This didn't help Scottie's moral… 'What if everything I did last night meant nothing…? What if I'm being arrested anyway…? Oh great, I'm going to prison and I don't even know who I am, or what I have done'…

Suddenly out from the large door walks out a large dinosaur like Pokémon with a great long neck, with brown as its primary color, its head, as well as segments of his body where green with banana like fruit dangling from his neck like a beard, as well as large yellow 'toes' on its feet. What gartered Scottie's attention was his large leaf-like wings… he wondered if he could fly using them. This Pokémon wore a sash, with a badge on it with the name 'Louie'.

With a deep voice, that could gather any person's attention, he says. "I'm Sergeant Louis. Son, what you did last night was exceedingly noteworthy… As thus, your amnesia may help you to become far different from others of your kind…" Louis then pauses for a moment to make sure he still had Scottie's attention.

Which, he did, he had the vulpix's full unwavering attention. While will was walking up behind Scottie handcuffs ready

"… and those differences are what I wish to utilize. Which is why, with great honor, as well as Grahm's talk of your honor, I hereby give you my approval to start up a Chevalier Squad in port town." Louis says proudly

"**_WHAT DID YOU SAY?_**" Will exclaims running over and pushing Scottie out of the way and then pathetically, he says. "S-surely you must mean me sir! He's a Vulpix! He has no honor!" Will says looking, and sounding, as if he were about to cry.

Grahm walked right up to him, getting as close to him as possible with a glare that could pierce through an iceberg, and right now it was focused on the Oshawott known as Will.

"'That Vulpix' is called Scottie. From what I saw, he has more honor in his paw pad then you do in your whole body…." Grahm says sharply to the Oshawott "he could probably teach you a thing or two about honor… And you know what; I'm assigning you as his partner. Maybe you'll learn a thing or too"

"What, that can't be! I was supposed to be the leader, me!" Will exclaims, as Grahm promptly ignores Will turns to Scottie

"So what's your team going to be called?" Grahm asks

Scottie thinks for a moment… "Siege. Team Siege…." He says as Grahm goes over and rustles his fur as Will stands there, Rage filling him...

'I will be the leader of a Chevalier team, Scottie… I swear right now. You will slip up, I will be there… and if you don't I will make sure you slip up one way or the other…'


	2. Chapter 2: Places to be, People to Meet

Scottie is thrilled, amazed, and excited all at once. His mind raced as he thought the following 'I can't believe it… Me a leader of a Chevalier Squad… I don't what it is yet… but … I have something I could call my own and maybe who knows… maybe I'll be able to learn more about myself!'

Officer Grahm chuckles happily at the grin on the Vulpix's face and gave Scottie a hearty pat on the back and says… "You should see yourself right now kid! You look like an Eevee in a candy store!"

"I don't know what an 'Eevee' is, or a candy store for that matter, I sure feel as one!" He says getting a laugh out of Grahm and a small Chuckle out of Louie 'What makes it even better… is that brat, Will was an unhappy camper.' Scottie thought to himself.

Louie spoke up. "I'm off to go get you and your partner something to commemorate it, Officer if you could join me?"

"Would be honored sir." Grahm Replies as both walked off to an unknown place

As soon as both Officer Grahm and Sergeant Louie where gone, Scottie looked over with a shit-eating grin and a smart-alecky tone at Will, who glared daggers at him. He says to the Oshawott.

"Oh Gee, ain't we going to have fun together~"

The rather Snobbish Oshawott growled at him "Shut up you rabble." Will then continues on to say "You shouldn't be the leader _I _should… You know what you are right? A Vulpix, a Fire type and I'm a water type!"

Scottie waved his paw around as if to notion for an explanation. "…And…?"

"Water puts out fire. There you go I win." Will says smiling and crossing his arms "I am far more intelligent, and I am stronger, by default I am dominant, and I'm leader. I'll accept your apology, and if you want you can have the honor of being my badge shiner…" Will gloats

"… but aren't I the leader because _I _got the recommendation, not _you?_" Scottie asks rhetorically, which Will dismisses with a hand wave then says.

"Eh, I think it was a fluke on his part…"

"Sergeant Louie seems to think otherwise-" Scottie began only for will to interrupt him "Sergeant Louie is wrong! Wrong wrong wrong wrong!" he yells taking off his hat and stomping into the ground, causing Scottie to actually… recoil.

After his Tantrum, Louie and Grahm return with a pair of boxes, with different colored ribbons crossed over in a cross form, the, they seem to be there for identification, or to allow even Pokémon without thumbs such as Louie to hold. Which they place in front of the two

"Open what is presented to you." Grahm says to the two new knights "Think of it as your birthday."

With that being said; Scottie opened his package, being careful and gentle with the ribbon, as if he were trying to save it. While Will promptly, elegantly and full of pomp and posture showing _true _class and etiquette; almost _ripped_ it open like a savage, not even taking a moment to try and undo the ribbon around it, rather destroying it in the process of opening his package

Within the packages both where badges that where shaped like that of a heater-shield, being full white in color, adorned with bird like wings on each side, in the center was a perfectly smoothed out round gemstone, the wings seemed to be made of a similar material as the center gemstone.

"What are these…?" Scottie asks with his usual amnesiac fueled curiosity

Will turns his head to face him "Cucumbers, what do you think they are gein-" he says being interrupted by receiving of a bonk from Grahm's flashlight "OW!" he exclaims, as Grahm explains as follows

"These badges allow you both to act as a chevalier squadron, as well as keep you mentally sound within dungeons, rescue people in dungeons, or if you encounter an outlaw, you can use it to send him directly to us… It also has a few other abilities that you will have to learn on the way…" he says

"… so do we have to carry these or… because I can see the obvious problem" Scottie comments, sitting on his back legs and looking at his obvious thumb lacking hands.

Scottie picks his up easily, holding it in the air "CHUMP!" he yells at Scottie, who rolls his eyes…

Will grins with his eyes closed, and crossing his arms "Oh you're just jealous you aren't as skilled as me."

Scottie looks back over at will. "Well it's nice to know your most prominent skills over me preside in holding badges" Scottie replies shrewdly.

Will glares after figuring out what Scottie meant by that "Go jump in a lake." he comments in rejoinder

"If you two are done, I'd like to explain how the holding impaired can easily carry these around, as well as present them." Louie says to the two bickering Pokémon, who, due to Louie's very attention grabbing voice silence immediately, he then explains…

"Thank you. Now, if you look in the box a bit deeper, there'll be a scarf in there, that should help with the 'no hands' problem, as for you Scottie-boy, Grahm will help you with yours…"

Scottie and Will looked beneath where the badges where in the boxes and saw… scarves, folded up all nice and neat like. Grahm went and helped Scottie with putting it on, he then pinned the badge to it "There you go sport…" Grahm then takes a look at the Knight to be, with a hand under his chin and an unsure expression and comments as follows.

"You know. You look a little too shabby to be a Knight. We should get ya cleaned up…. And I know just the woman to do it, C'mon, Let's go!" Grahm says leading both Will and Scottie out of the police station, Will grabbing a cloth bag off of a peg on the wall on his way out. Once in private Louie looks around… Then Sighs saying to really nobody but himself

"This is going to end in nothing but sorrow for a lot of people if this goes wrong…"

They are outside of the police office, and Scottie turns to Will, and decides

"So who are you anyway…?" Scottie asks "I know you're a self centered, twat, but who are you besides that?"

"First off, If anyone here was a twat, it would be you, you common rabble." Will replies snobbishly "I will have you know, I am the heir to the greatest shipping company in _all _of Yoran… The Formidable Shipping Company, we have the best shipping routes and captains, the best of the best being my older brother…"

'Oh my god, even his family sounds like a bunch of jackasses…' Scottie thought, He then started looking around, only to be met with the slight glares of various other Pokémon of the city which brought quite a bit of unease to him…

"Feel uneasy, Vulpix?" Will asks semi-rhetorically, with in response Scottie replies with

"You could say that, yeah, just a little bit."

Will looks away from him "Then you'd better hope whatever Officer Grahm has planned for you will leave a pretty corpse, Vulpix."

'Will's constant hope of my downfall was really starting to go from slightly annoying to getting_ really_ annoying, not only that but he is starting to have point… These people just do not like me…' Scottie says with his ears drooping and his Sapphire eyes

They arrived in front of a very official looking stand with two roman inspired pillars going up a small ways with a roof-like block on it that says 'Goldwing Bank.' Working the outdoors stand was a magnificent Pokémon, Standing almost a foot over Scottie, and it had a long swan-like neck, with white cheeks and a beak, with golden feathers with ribbon like feathers sprouting from the back of its head. Its majesty joined by its cloud-like wings, though promptly and properly folded.

"Well, top of the morning to you, Thara." Grahm says to the magnificent bird as a greeting, walking up to the desk with Scottie silently and shyly walking behind Grahm.

"Same too you officer…" The Altaria known as Thara responds to Grahm with an extended neck to look behind him, as Scottie scuttles around to avoid her gaze, looking up at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Officer Grahm, is that a Vulpix…? I don't mean to sound rude 'tat all, but all the ones I've met are-" Thara says to be interrupted by Will finishing her sentence with "Dirty rotten thieves?"

"I realize that Thara, but he is with me… His name's Scottie, or at least that's what I call him; he doesn't have any memory of who he is, or why he's here. But I can guarantee that he is different from the rest of his kind because of it. C'mon Kid, quit being shy." Grahm says as Scottie awkwardly out looking up at her, with his big blue eyes

"Oh..." she says lightly looking at him "Well aren't you precious…" she says using her wing to lean over and pat him, getting some dirt off of the side of his face, she takes it back and looks at the spot of dirt on her pure white wing, which she easily shakes off

"My, my, isn't he a dirty little lost child..." She comments to herself, Grahm nods and adds

"This is why I brought him to you, Ma'am, if anyone can clean this kid to look at all presentable despite the rest of his kind… It's you." Grahm explains "He saved my life, so I'm giving him one. I'll watch the shop with his partner, William, while you do this for me."

Thara nods hopping over to the door and opens the door with her foot, inviting Scottie in as he hops over the counter and he walks in after her.

Thara's house was small and quaint though it had as much room as it needed; it had three extra rooms and one floor, with shut doors. The floorboards where made of oak and the walls a white brick, though tastefully faded to a palliated yellow.

"All right go into the washroom, it's the one dead ahead, and I'll meet you there. Oh and before you enter the tub, take off your scarf" Thara says going through the door to the left, and to follow directions, he heads into the 'wash room' whatever that meant.

Where inside was a giant bucket-like structure made out of wood and a ring of metal. It stood Two feet high, he took off his scarf setting it on a counter, and with his natural Vulpix curiosity Scottie hops on in it trying to see what's inside. There was nothing in it, sadly, but he heard Thara coming in. With a bucket in her beak she flutters over by the tub...

"What's in that thingy in your mouth?" Scottie asks

"You'll see sweetheart." Thara says dumping in a whole bucketful of soapy sudsy… _**water…. **_ Then Scottie feels the water along his skin, and the slight steam coming off of it, and then he begins to flip out.

"WATER! HELP! HELP!" He yells upon the sight of steam trying to escape from the tub, but it was no use, he was pushed back in by Thara's large fluffy wing as she begins to hum gently as he's trying to get out and yelling in what he thinks is agony…

After about an hour Thara picks Scottie, and puts him down outside of the tub, where steam is coming off of his fur as he pants, water was all over the floor, and Thara was a little soaked as she chuckled

"Oh you fire types… always freaking out the first time you figure out a bath doesn't actually hurt you…" Thara states, and then goes on to explain "You see, it is true the water type stays predominant over fire types. I've always noticed that a fire type can enjoy a drink, or take a bath just fine… now I'll just cut that rattata's nest you call hair…" she says with a pair of scissors in one 'foot' and a comb in her mouth, then begins to delicately cut his hair cutting it so it didn't feather and layer. It was straight and uniform.

He looked over himself in the mirror, most of his tattoos where gone, and he looked clean with almost… Well, almost all of his tattoos where gone, he turned to his side and looked at the Odd Tattoo along his neck… "… What is up with that one…?"

"That one wouldn't just come off no matter how hard I scrubbed Scottie." Thara says sadly "I'm sorry… but here…" Thara says gently utilizing her wings and long neck, to tie on his scarf, before he really gets a chance to take a good look at it.

"There, perfectly hidden!" Thara exclaims cheerfully "Now get out there and show yourself off!"

'Thara is a nice Pokémon…' Scottie thought to himself 'I wonder why she was so nice to me…' He thought in his paranoia as he walked out and saw Grahm and will, as Thara fluttered out beside him.

"Attention Officer Grahm, Sir Scottie is reporting for Duty~!" Thara says with a slight giggle as she stands next to the small canine, Grahm looks back at Scottie, clean cut, and his fur a couple shades lighter, due to the cleaning. Clean cut, and over all, just looking much more heroic and professional

Grahm whistles "Well, well look at you kid!"

"You look a little less ugly." Will says

"You ain't much too look at either." Scottie comments, getting a, surprisingly well placed slap, on the back of the head from Thara's wing

"Be nice Scottie, first rule of knighthood is dignity with grace." Thara says to the young knight

"All right you two, we have to go to the Bluemoon Café to get you two your first mission!" Grahm says leading the 'dynamic duo' over to a large blue building with a large sign on it portraying a pink bovine like Pokémon hanging out on a blue crescent moon with the words under it "Bluemoon Cafe" The group enters through the door, and into an almost completely different world… Inside the lighting was low, and there was a slow melody of a saxophone, accompanied with the tasteful sounds of a well played piano, and all held together by a double bass guitar, The tables where filled with a number of Pokémon drinking various different colors of drinks, some laughing, some silently sobbing, and whoever wasn't laughing or sobbing was glaring straight at Scottie, who in response ducked down close to the floor, trying to hide his existence from the eyes of his peers, as Will proudly moved through, Scottie scuttled along the floor

"HEY! You! Yourightherere! Get the Distortion out of here!" A voice from the crowd slurs down at Scottie. And out the offender comes out, twirling a large bone in his hand, he stood like a dinosaur, had a tail like one too. As well as a large skull like helmet.

"Stand down, you drunk Marowak, he's with me, and William here is too." Grahm says to the drunkard, as mentioned drunkard growls and slurs, and swerves back to his table

Scottie comments "This is really starting to become emotionally draining… Maybe we should start on a different day, tomorrow maybe?" he asks, sounding like the world is beating the spirit out of him

Grahm frowns a little "Don't let people like him get you down… you just need to show them what I saw… where's that bravery huh?" Grahm asks

"It's like the honor of his species, absent." Will says

"Do you ever stop?" Scottie asks will with honesty,

Will in reply shoots Scottie an apathetic look, and then says. "No, no I don't."

All three Pokémon took seats at the bar, and Grahm waved his hand, calling over the barkeep, a pink bovine like Pokémon with an apron over her stomach, with stubby white horns and a cowl like pattern in her fur, as usual shooting a glare towards Scottie.

"And what do you want you want your little punk?" The Bovine asks.

"Before you try to kick him out, Nancy… perhaps you should look at his badge." Grahm suggests

The Bovine Barkeep looks at the badge on the scarf… "Hmm.. Don't look like the badges of Team Storm and Team Lance… So it must be a…" she says in thought, upon realizing something, Nancy recoils recoils a little, with an expression of shock and worry "By the legends I am so sorry sir! I didn't realize who you where, a captain of a Chevalier Team!"

"It's all right ma'am." Scottie says with a smile "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Like the mistake of making you leader…"Will grumbles under his breath

"Anyway, we're here for our first mission?" Scottie asks Nancy almost excited.

"Oh yes, just came in from Sergeant Louie's Courier… A mission for Team Siege Here let me get you a drink, on the house; a Sweet Cream, a very popular drink… Here, have the letter for now..." she says handing him an envelope and turning around to fix his drink…

Without Grahm explaining for once, Scottie felt like he knew what he was doing, he opened the letter using his doggy claws, and pulls out a blank piece of paper, which causes his badge to glow, and then pushing up on it with his paw, the badge sends out a beam of blue light, scanning over the letter, then projecting it up as a holographic message

| Client: Tracy – Reuniclus |

|"My child is in danger! Please help them!" |

| Location: Summer Path Room: 4 |

| Reward: 200 Poke + Berry Pack |

"Well ain't you getting smart…" Grahm comments getting down, he says "You two seem to be getting things handled. I'm going to hang outside though, to watch for that drunkard." Grahm says floating out

"Wait before you go, how did it do that?"

"Special invisible ink, I'll explain in depth later!" Grahm says as he exits

A slim glass with a handle on it is then served to Scottie, inside was a pink, creamy looking drink, and Nancy shoots him a smile, as if saying it where ok for him to drink out of it. As such he does, grabbing the glass with his tail, he downs it. It had the texture and taste of cream, but also had a slight sweet fruit-like tang to it, it overall was a pleasurable drink, and he felt good for drinking it, as he puts down the glass, empty, with a satisfied 'Ah' entailing

"You like it Sug'?" Nancy asks him sweetly, which Scottie nods vigorously, receiving a pat on the head and a chuckle, Will of course rolling his eyes.

"Ya'll come back. Got a mission, Willy-boy, lead'm to the train station." Nancy says eyeing Will.

Which he gets off the table saying; "Ugh fine, come on you." He then walks off, with Scottie following. Nancy shook her head chuckling and says

"A Vulpix on a Chevalier Squad… now I've seen everything…"

"So how do we get to this Summer Path?" Scottie asks will, who for once doesn't reply sarcastically

"Well Simple." He says "We need to take the train, which is right over…. There!" he says pointing at the large station, made of brick and slabs, it stood tall, and Scottie looked up at it absolutely amazed in its glory

"Like it eh?" Will asks him "You know, since we're a team I can get us registered for year-long train pass." He suggests, and then Scottie got a confused look and looked to will

"When did you stop being an asshole?" he asks, receiving a glare from will "Not that I don't appreciate the attitude change, but where'd it come from?"

Will thought for a moment "I'm not sure myself…" he says with a confused tone

"Maybe your excited for our first mission? I don't know, but I like the attitude, keep it up!" Scottie actively replies hopping up to the train station as will follows him, Scottie and Will arrive up to a booth, where will hops up and rings the bell

"Re-Uuuuuuuuuuuuu~!" a voice yells as a metal curtain raises up showing an almost doll-like Pokémon, within a green gelatinous field, with beady black eyes and a grin as wide as her face, she asks the two "Hello~ and what can I do for you this fine aaaafternooon~?"

Will went into his cloth bag and pulled out a small coin purse putting it on the counter "Two one-year train passes!" he says to the cashier whose face molded into a scowl

"William, I have told you." The Pokémon says "I can only give those too a TEAM." She continues with a slight annoyance in her voice

"He is part of one!" Scottie says sort of jumping up, but not really, he just sets his front paws on the counter, in order to do a standing like thing, to show the badge on his scarf. The Pokémon leans in and eyes the badge…

"… By Golly, someone _actually _let him join a team! All right! Lemme get you both some passes set up, would you like to start using them today?" The Pokémon asks, taking the money with a gelatinous hand…

"Yes, we need to go to Summer Path." Scottie says to her

"Well All right then!" she says printing out a pair of blank cards putting them out on the table, Will and Scottie scan them with their badges, they then displays holographic IDs, The two turn it off for a moment, as the Pokémon puts them away.

"There you are, all happy!" The Pokémon says heading out a back door Scottie looks over at will

"… Who was that anyway?" he asks him, Will responds

"That's Casey, but everyone calls her "Train Master Reuniclus"." He says walking, motioning for Scottie to follow, which he does, and will explains as they walk

"You see, only psychic types, like her species; Reuniclus, can become train masters, because running a train requires allot of brain power and focus, which Psychic types have. Since getting the title 'Train Master' is so hard, most people refer to their species name after it."

Scottie was very enthralled, and very impressed by will's knowledge on the subject. Gaining a little respect for the usually snotty Oshawott, however his train of thought was interrupted by aloud whistle from a mechanical marvel, with a large cylindrical base, a with a smoke stack that rose up high, large wheels, with a mechanical structure ready to make them move, a box near the back and behind it was a large cart hooked up to the back, it was medium sized, big enough to hold a certain amount of Pokémon, four maybe

"C'mon lets go in." Will says hopping into the back car, Scottie joins him, he looks out the window, curious, as he spies a small mouse-like Pokémon, with navy blue back fur, with red circles on its back hop into the conductor's cabin as suddenly a red light comes from there, as the train begins to slowly move onto a track that's on a large wheel on the floor, once in the center, it stops..

"Adjusting Wheel!" the Trainmaster says as the wheel begins to slowly rotate to the left, until it syncs up with another track she then yells "Adjusting greens tracks to go to Summer Path!" she yells sending out a blue psychic wave, which adjusts many different switches and tracks at once. And then the train begins chug as steam comes out of its smokestack, and the train begins to move as Casey yells out

"Chuga, chuga, chuga. RE-UUUU~" she yells as she blows the whistle by pulling a chain.

Scottie looked out the window, excited and pensive over his first mission…


	3. Chapter 3: The First Mission

nThe train ride was about an hour for our heroes, Scottie had fallen asleep going through the first long tunnel, and Will was reading a magazine, they then heard the whistle and the screeching of the wheels as the Train came to a stop, and then finally a loud hiss... Train Master Reuniclus yells out as follows

"SUUUUMMMER PATH, STOP FOR TEAM SEIGE!" The Train master yells back as she pulls a chain blowing the whistle yelling "REE-UUU~" as the whistle blew

Scottie then woke up in a dizzy state he got up and walks out of the train car, with Will soon following after. Upon touching the ground, Scottie shook to wake his ass up

"Brr!" is the sound he lets out as he shakes his face "Boy that was something huh!" He comments

"I suppose it was nice having you be quiet for a while." Will admits, as Scottie shoots a glare back, as Train Master Reuniclus looks at them "All clear! You guys didn't leave anything on the train!" she says as she does the 'A-OK' hand signal. As Scottie stares and whispers

"What is she doing with her hand?" Scottie asks Will in a hushed tone

Will whispers back in reply "She's letting you know everything's 'All-Ok' Numb-nuts."

Scottie shot a glare towards Will. "I hate you." Scottie whispers to will

Will shot back a cocky look."I hate you too." Will whispers in rejoinder

"Why are we whispering?" Train Master Reuniclus says also whispering, floating right next to Scottie

"I don't-" Scottie whispers, then realizing "Waaait…. AH!" he responds with jumping back a little, causing a giggle out of the Gelatinous Pokémon, she then says.

"All right I'm done messen' with ya guys, I have to go!" Reuniclus says floating back over to her train, as Scottie realizes

"HEY! WAIT! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME?" He shouts after the train master who responds with.

"Your badges should teleport you back to their set base BYE~!" she exclaims

"But we never-!" Scottie barks only for it to be interrupted by a loud train whistle from the train as it chugged on away as Will and Scottie stood there helplessly staring after it…

"… Guess we're walking after the mission." Scottie says sighing, and Will lets out a whiny noise…

"For once I agree with you… come on, let's get this first mission over with…" He says about to head in, as Will stands in front of him "Allow me to lead good sir, I know what I'm doing." Will proclaims, as Scottie uses his tails to push him aside

"Look, I'm the leader, what I say goes." Scottie says as Will growls "I am _not _about to let a vulpix lead me…" he almost snarls

'This isn't going to work…' Scottie thought 'He's too defiant to start taking orders and all he cares about is…' Then the proverbial lightbulb comes on in Scotties mind 'My downfall!' he then smiles and says

"Allright tough guy, lead the way…" Scottie says, with will replying with

"Glad you see it my way." He say about to walk in as Scottie comments…

"I must say, I was worried there for a moment, being leader is _so _scary… I mean, I would probably be screwed in there… Thank you so much for being the front-lineman it really takes that weight off of my back… maybe I'll even learn how to fight! Sooo… thanks!" Scottie explains so cheerfully, as Will froze up, then turned around "You know what, you be leader, I insist…." He says with his voice quivering a little.

Got him.

"… but I thought…" Scottie began with will interrupting "Nevermind what _you _thought! You be the leader _right this moment!_" Will demands angerly, as Scottie walks in front of him saying. "Glad you see it my way." Scottie says walking in front of him, entering the dungeon as Will follows Scottie's lead.

As they enter the dungeon, their badges glow briefly as golden bubbles surround both Scottie and Will for a brisk moment, dispelling an odd purple energy, Scottie looks at it in awe

"… Well that was weird." Will says

"Something tells me we should get used to that… " Scottie comments as he presses forward into the dungeon as will follows him five paces behind down the path.

The dungeon is an oddity. With a winding dirt path and thin hallways, the trees rising high into the sky, with light barley at all getting through to the ground.

'It feels so weird here…' Scottie thought to himself 'Like as if I'm in some other world…'

Scottie felt himself being returned to reality by a loud scream, which sounded like it came from a scared young female

"That must be the daughter!" Scottie says looking around

Will is shaking "N-n-no! that was me! Look dude!" he yells pointing ahead, which Scottie took a gander at whatever it was that had frightened Will, he scoffs at the sight. It was two small caterpillar like Pokémon with yellow heads, leaf-based hoods, yellow heads, and white undersides, with small fangs. The two of them eating leafs.

Scottie almost started laughing as Will cowered "Come on! Those things look harmless!" he comments chuckling at will

"Those Sewaddle are _terrifying!" _Will says to him, as Scottie starts laughing and the two Sewaddle turned to Scottie, and began making a hiss-like whistling as they begin to come closer, and Scottie focused his gaze.

"Ok _not _harmless! How do we stop them?" Scottie hastily demands of Will who is freaking out He answers

"I don't know! Shoot fire at them!" Will demands

Scottie turns his head back "and just how the in the _distortion _am I supposed to do that!" he yells

"JUST DO IT!" Will yells shrilly, as Scottie turns his head to see he didn't have much time left. So he follows Will's advice, by closing his eyes, as he felt a heat radiating in his mouth, he opened his eyes, takes a stance, then opening up his mouth and firing a flurry of small fireballs at the Sewaddle, which blast away one, as it passes out, the other flees… That Sewaddle begins to fade

"Holy Fu- what is it doing!" Scottie ran over but Will grabbed his scarf and pulls him back

"Don't worry this is natural!" Will says to Scottie who looks back at him with an angry look

"We have to save him!"

"He's fine…" Will says as it was too late, the Pokémon dissipated, into yellow orbs that fly into the dungeon's air... "Wha-…what just happened?..." Scottie asks stepping forward getting a little misty eyed

"Is… is he dead…?" Scottie asks staring at the ground where it was, those marks left from his burn

"Oh yeah! You killed that crazy thing dead in SECONDS dude!" Will says dropping his pomp and patting he ever silent Scottie on the back, while he is staring down where it was

"Don't worry! About it there guy!" Will says, patting his back "He was evil and crazy!"

There was a moment of silence in the forestry path, with birds tweeting in the sunlight… ah it is so peaceful, except for a sudden sound of paw pad smacking face is heard… lets go with WHACK! With will lying on the ground holding his face and Scottie letting out a deep growl

"Oh what was that for you bloody Tan-hide?" Will asks on the ground delicately holding his cheek gingerly glaring at Scottie who looks absolutely furious with him

"Don't you _dare _joke about death!" The Vulpix seethed at him "Do you know what it's like? To think you're going to die! To be so damn close to it? Do you, you little _punk?_" Scottie asks him somewhat rhetorically, Will just layed there, stunned at how quickly Scottie is retaliating. "No! You obviously don't! You wouldn't even _think _to joke about it if you have!... I know… because I have…" he says starting to slip out of anger, sliding to more of a slight sad tone, ears drooping

"… It's terrifying… The thought of your life being taken away at just a moment's notice… And you just lightly joking about it is really offensive to me." he says turning around and beginning to walk off "… and I just took away his…" he says with a guilt filled voice as will scurries up to join his partner

Will looks at him as he walks right next to him "Jeez, If I knew you'd get your tails in a bunch I wouldn't have said anything." Scottie presumes this is the closest to an apology he was going to get from the Oshawott, but he kept the silent treatment up.

"How immature, you're not talking to me? Fine. I don't want to talk to you either…" Will says looking away… but his yap can't stay shut that long, that's impossible.

"… but just so you know." Will begins to say, pausing, waiting for a response, but he never got one so he continues anyway.

"… You didn't _actually_ kill that Sewaddle back there, you just knocked it out, and it was pushed out of the dungeon. Though it probably will just come back to the dungeon, because... I don't know it's stupid or something."

Scottie sighs _'Well, this is a pretty crappy apology, but it's probably the best one I'm getting from him... At least I know that I'm not actually killing anything!' _Scottie thought to himself as the progressed through the dungeon

It was rather uneventful from that point forward, some encounters here and there. With a few Sewaddle here and there, as well as a couple of raccoon like Pokémon known as Zigzagoon, which Scottie notes were quite useful Pokémon, as they seemed to have a knack for finding berries. There are also rat like Pokémon with beaming red eyes, to be known as Scottie if he were to describe them, he would use how Will so graciously explained it.

"They have a pissy attitude and its best to avoid them."

Scottie also learned that the shell on Will's stomach is indeed removeable, and quite sharp too, causing a wound on one of the zigzagoons that they fought

After a while, they arrive at the oddest sight, a staircase, which spiraled upward, though the oddest thing about it, it has no supports. It was just simply spiraling upwards to roof of land, as Scottie stared oddly…

"What in the actual fu-" Scottie says quickly interrupted by Will saying "It's the stairs! Freakin' choice c'mon! let's go!" Will says running up the floating construct… as Scottie slowly follows

"Why is there flying stairs, and flying ground. How is this possible?" Scottie asks carefully walking up them

"I don't know!" Will says down to Scottie "It's a mystery!" And Scottie groans in response at the pun as they climb up the stairs to the next floor, which as they do Scottie steps forward, and Will follows…

Meanwhile… at the edge of a cliff in the shrouds of a forrest, Shadows of small and large creatures are barely seen, but heard conversing on various matters…

"Is everything set?" a feminine voice, proper, almost sounding rather English in origin, asks another

The other voice is gruff, stern. Male. "Should be…"

"I hope you are right about them." The female voice responds in tandum

"I'd put my life on it…"

"You're reputation will be the one line, not your life…" the female voice says, with the sound of the wind overtakes the voices…

The Second floor was similar to the first Will's ears twitched and he began to dash forward into hallway, with Scottie following.

"What are you DOING?" he yells after them, chasing him!

Scottie looks back and says to Will "I have a wild Idea! I think I can find the stairs! If we just run down one of the hallways, I'm sure we we'll find it!" He says as he he suddenly drops, and Scottie stops, looking down, and Will is holding on the edge, making loud and pathetic sounds. He could hear the sound of the wind whistling beneath him…

"Help me! Help me! Oh Arceus in Hall of Origin help me!" Will yells at Scottie flipping out. Scottie looks down at him and at the Abyss he'll fall into if he didn't act quick

"Hold on! I have a rope in my bag" Will says about to let go, which Scottie notices and he yells

"No! Stop! Stop right there!" Scottie commands the snotty Will as he stops

"If you let go you will fall to your death and your inards will be all over the everywhere you _got that?_"Scottie says as Will shakes his head yes, like, frantically.

"Now! Here's how its going to go! I'm going to grab your fin-" He began, being interrupted by Will

"With _WHAT_!" Will yells back "Your tail? I'll slip!" he yells

"Then I'll use my damn _teeth!_" he yells "Grab on to me When I bite down on your hand!" he yells as will makes a sad sound and Scottie yells down "Any better ideas?" Will makes a sobbing sound as he held out his hand, and Scottie bit down on it as will yowled out in pain and he grabbed onto Scotties head, who didn't expect this and quickly grabs onto a root from a tree and begins to pull Will out…

But Scottie begins to slowly slip as he tries to back up, the ground begins to crumble, and Scottie begins to have an odd taste in his mouth, a taste he did not like…

"Hurry! Hurry!" Will Notioned him as Scottie pulls him back up, just enough for Will to get his footing, and he hops back up as Scottie releases his hand, coughing and gagging as Will looked at his hand and went through his bag with his other hand…

"You allright dude…?" Scottie said between the coughs and gags.

Will looks over hiding his hand behind his back with closed eyes and a laugh "Hehehe… I'm fine! I'm fine!" Will assures Scottie

Scottie looks at him oddly "You sure man?" he asks sympathetically

"Just go ahead, but not too far." Will tells Scottie, who moves a bit forward as Will looks to his wounded hand … he quickly consumes an Oran berry, and begins to dress the wound before heading out to follow Scottie.

This floor was different from the first, as there was new Pokémon… They had an appearance to that of pigeons, known as Pidoves. Scottie noted they were very annoying and far too common. Though with a combination of Wills Tackling and Scotties Tail-whipping can easily handle them. Due to them being able to evade Scottie's only attacking move at this point; Ember, by using the air, thankfully they had to come down to fight.

They find the stairs, and go up them without much trouble. When Scottie spots something peculiar on the ground…

"Hey, what's that?" Scottie asks nudging Will, pointing it out, As Will looks over to it…

"Oh, that? … Uh… I think that's called a wonder tile. I've heard the other teams mention it when I worked at the Café for a while. If you step on it, you can get rid of any negative stat changes… like uh, say you used tail-whip on me." Will explains as Scottie stood enthralled in Will's well-rounded knowledge of dungeons…

The Duo continues onward through the dungeon, fighting off pidoves, sewaddle, Zigzagoon and patrat galore, In the midst of it. Over the course of about a second Scottie glows a pure white, and a blue ring circles around him as blue particles rise around him, and then he returns to normal looking around him, absolutely confused.

"You just leveled up!" Will says to Scottie who is looking over himself, not feeling any different, but certainly revitalized

"Woo! I feel good!" Scottie says his tails swishing to the side with his scarf, the fox full of energy, and the two moved forward…

As they winded their way through the dungeon, fighting through various enemies, and collecting various items… the two arrive on the final floor of the dungeon… where they can see a small Pokémon over on the other side of the room, it was an oddly round pokemon, surrounded by a green gel with a small curl on top of its head. While it didn't verbally talk, they could hear its voice echoing in their minds

"_Help! Please help me!_" The small pokemon shouts in their minds, Will holds his head in reaction

"Ugh! Psychic types are such a headache… c'mon! lets go!" will says running… but Scottie looks a little harder, listening… he hears it, the sound of wind whistling below. And he knew exactly what it meant.

"GET BACK!" Scottie yelled at Will who suddenly stopped barley a hairs length from an opening in the ground, he immediately backs away with a scared look in his eyes and he even trips backwards on his own scarf

"Woah… How-how'd you know that was there?..." Will asks sort of suspiciously to Scottie, who replies

"I recognized the sound of the wind numbnuts, don't you listen?" he asks receiving a growl from Will "Anyway… I think I can get you across if I use roar… You ready?"

Will gulps "Ready…." He says as Scottie goes behind him, inhaling deeply, but this is offset by another roar, almost beastlike in nature, As a terrifying beast flys out from the crevice. It's a large-raptor like bird with a metallic body, with sharp looking full metal wings with piercing yellow eyes, it roars at it slams down, creating a small gust that knocks Scottie and Will back Three meters…

"!" It yells into the wind with its wings spread and its eyes glaring, As Will Trembles Scottie steps forward growling at the beast, not afraid in the slightest

"Hey! You damned overgrown pidove!" he yells to the Skarmory as it glares down in return "You're going to get out of my way! And you're going to get out of my way right now!" he yells to the beast as will runs up next to Scottie and pats him

"Dude, that thing is out of our league, we have to-"

"Do you know what siege means?" Scottie says glaring to Will, who Elegantly responds with

"A Military tactic or some shit! I don't know! Let's go!"

Scottie ignores it

"… It means any prolonged or persistent effort to overcome resistance. You may not know what it's like, to walk the streets with nothing but glares at you… For the only reason of people even considering talking to me is by the people who surround me… being associated with criminals based on nothing but species alone, to be beaten to near death because of it? If I run away now, and leave that child alone with that monster… I'd be no better than they think of me. I know that, and I refuse to let anyone ever be scared, like I was, ever again…" he says taking a stance against that skarmory…

Will stared at Scottie as if he where crazy… but then nodded, and he took a stance against skarmory, removing his Scalchop, and holding it like a blade

"… You're Arceus' Damn crazy you know that?"

"Then why are you helping me?" Scottie asks with a smirk

Will smirks in return "I must be crazy too."

Their badges, badges glow twice, and then they create a flash of light, temporarily blinding the Skarmory, allowing the duo the first move. Will and Scottie, without even having to talk, charge it, Scottie charging forward at it, leading with an Ember as will follows up the strike with jump strike with his Scalchop from the side, unfortunately, Will's strike wasn't very effective, as the Skarmory 'recovers' knocking back will and Scottie with its wings.

Skarmory takes to the air flying at Scottie, using it's razor sharp beak, it pecks Scottie, who attempts to dodge, but fails it dealing damage to the little fox, side-swiping Scottie's shoulder, Will Tries to attack it again, only for it to screech and brush it off.

Scottie blasts it from ember, again, causing Skarmory to Screech in pain, leaving a part of her armor to smoldering, glowing orange like freshly forged steel, forcing it to land, Will looked at the Skarmory… then the chasm… then the screaming child… and he put 2, one and one together. Quickly pulling out his rope that he had mentioned before.

"Scottie! Keep it busy, Trust me!" he yells to Scottie who nods, as Skarmory takes up flight, and begins using peck repedietly at Scottie, who is backing away quickly, looking at the holes it leaves he then feels the wall behind him as Skarmory sees this, and does a roar in victory… then a rope goes over its mouth catching it off guard, the rope going over the ends of its mouth forcing it closed, and There will was on it's back! As it began to flail in the air

"Stay off of my friend you overgrown metallic rattata with wings! Scottie hop on quick!" Scottie does so without a second word, holding onto it as the metal bird flew upwards gicing a heavy burst of wind to the ground with its wings glowing, and then it begins to spiral in the air

"Woah! Woah!" Will shouts as he pulls the rope "Down! You bloody beast! Go DOWN!" he yells, as Scottie gives it single burst of ember to entice it to listen, the Skarmory screeches and begins nose diving down….

"LITTLE GIRL! MOVE IT! WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Scottie yells as the young girl screams, and rolls out of the way as a loud CRASH was heard… Scottie and Will walked dazed making rather hilarious sounds, before they shook their heads… and they realized… The mission was complete.

"Oh my Arceus… We did it… We saved the girl!" Will sounds "And we LIVED!" he says

Scottie approaches the young pokemon "Hello… are you ok?" he asks her as she looks up to him

"Yes mister…" she replies. She was an adoreable little pokemon…

"That's not all…" the scratchy voice of Skarmory says as Scottie and Will turn to see the beast had awoken, panting, as it scuttled over to the wall "You know what else you did?" she yells as Will and Scottie, Despite the fatigue they both felt from the battle where ready to fight again. However the Skarmory, using her wing pulled a bag out of from behind the tree, tossing it in the air, and looking up, the strap lands over her neck. Reaching in, pulling out yellow like berry, by stabbing it on her wing, and she bites it off, swallowing…

"You passed." The Skarmory says in a slightly more effeminate, proper, and English tone. Revealing that the Skarmory was indeed a female… and on the strap they spotted a badge, much like theirs, but it was like a tower shield, rather than a heater shield like theirs. It can be easily seen she is a member of a Chevalier Squad, and much higher ranked then they.

Scottie and Will stood shocked at this, they look at eachother, then the girl, then at the Skarmory again and exclaim "What?"

"I must say I never forsaw the Vulpix passing… but It was a rather pleasant surprise to see one of you aren't bloody theifs~." She says ever so pleasantly

"Hey!" Scottie retaliated with a slight growl as Will patted his head to calm him down

"Just who are you anyway…?" Will asks her

"Oh! Pardon me… I'm Candace, Commissioner Rank in Chevalier Order." The Skarmory formally known as Candace says bowing her head "Might I have your names?"

"I'm Will, and this is my partner… uh.. Leader… Scottie!" he says as Scottie steps forward, bowing his head in return

"But wait… we just became a team about… what? This morning?… how could you have possibly known?" he asks As the Skarmory chuckles

"Oh no darling, it's well into the night by this time. Anyway, the klinks for that have been in motion ever since last night!" she explains "How do you think you got your scarfs?… You see. You're friend Officer Grahm sent out a courier for me as soon as you fell asleep, with both background checks on you and William… I must say, you're a bit odd, little Vulpix. Amnesia, an odd genetic trait, not even knowing his own name, and even a completely different alignment too! Heck not even our onsite metagross could find any files on a blue eyed Vulpix. You're quite the mystery young Scott." Candace rambles on and on… which only disheartened Scottie… not even they knew who he was.

"Anyway, after reviewing your files, I'm the one who brought your scarves… And Casey's sister was kind enough to lend us her daughter… and so everything just worked out. Coffee, you have to try it love, really gets you through all dayers and all nighters~!" Candace said singsong as Scottie and Will began to tune her out, from exhaustion. The younger Pokémon was fast asleep as well…

Candace saw this and smiles "How about I take you three home in style. Hm? Grahm shall be waiting there, as well as Stacey's mother. Another Reuniclus, and I assume as she's such a cute little solosis she'll eventually evolve into one~ Here, put her in my bag… "

"… but I don't have a home…" Scottie says, as Candace only turns and winks in response as Scottie blinks in confusion… but snaps out of it as he helps the young sleeping Pokémon into Candace's bag. And then He and Will Both jump up onto the Skarmory's back as her wings glowed a brilliant white, which she uses to kick herself off the ground, and fly off, moving at incredible speeds.

"Whoa!" Scottie yells overlooking the side of Skarmory, as they fly over the trees, and over the land, faster than any known land bound vehicle Scottie has experienced. and he saw everything! How the stars and moon of the night reflect off of the ocean, the lights of the city making a bright orange to complement the cool blue hues of the night. The cold sea air made it feel all the better to the fire type. He's not sure why, but even though water trumps his type, he can't help but feel enchanted by it.

Scottie then comes to a realization; how is she flying so fast, yet their not having any trouble staying on, and why exactly do people hate vulpixes so much anyway? He decides to press forward on these matters, but decides to start with the flying bit first

"Hey uh… Candace was it?" He asks her

"That's my name there, bloke!" The Skarmory responds "What do you need?"

"How come we're having no problem staying on you now when I had to hold on tightly before?" he asks her, which she looks back at him

"Because this time I'm using a move known as Fly!" she says to Scottie who looks confused "It's a Hidden Move, that taps into, and improves a pokemon's natural abilities, allowing it to effect the terrain or how they interact with the world around them." Candace started off large.

"Unlike Technical Moves, which I will tell you about later. You can't forget these unless you go to a specialist about it, but the advantages are very clear. You see, Fly allows me to envelope my wings with an odd energy, whatever it is, it allows me to use my mind to plan out my flight path, without having to worry about inertia, weight on my body, weight from passengers, etcetera, etcetera… So! as a result I can fly allot more smo

othly."

Scottie heard all this and was amazed about just what the energy that Pokémon harness can be used for exactly… He opens his mouth to speak, but Will covers his mouth

"No further questions!" Will says frantically, bored out of his mind

"You sure? I read on the report that Scottie has amnesia-"

"I'll explain everything to him later!" Will says quickly as Scottie yells, probably many many bad words, muffled, so it's unintelligible.

They then land right in front of a small hut, with four small domes built onto to it, with Grahm and a Pokémon that looked much like Train Master Reuniclus; In fact, she was the same exact species. Standing next to her was Officer Grahm, carrying a navey blue scarf, which he tied around Candace's neck.

"Thank you darling!" She said ever so politely. As Grahm did a salute "Not a problem Commissioner!" he says as Will and Scottie hop off, as The small Solosis hops out of Candace's bag

"Thank you for 'saving' my baby!" The Reuniclus says grabbing the small child as the child's cytoplasm merged with her mother's and the child floated next to her body

"I must Say will, leader of a Chivalier team… I'm proud!" she says happily "I thought you were just the little brat who lived down the street, but now look at you! And you even got a Vulpix Maid! Be careful with her, she might rob you blind~" she says as Will rubs the back of his head

"Actually… I'm not the leader of this team… Scottie here is the leader. And a Dude." Will says as Scottie steps forward, lifting his paw

"Hello…" Scottie says ackwardly... as there's a moment of silence…

"A Vulpix…" She says "A… _**VULPIX?**_" she yells, throwing her hands into the air. "WHO IN THE- Why! UGH!" she yells but then enhales and exhales… "… Well at least you're not a Ninetales…"She says with a sigh. "Well, I suppose our business here is done. Grahm is handling your reward… Ugh, I need to go home and think about how standards must've lowered." She says floating off… and as soon as she was out of earshot Candace speaks for everyone

"I think she might have a medical condition where she has to act like there's a pole up her rump all the time…" Candace says turning to the Dynamic Duo, waiting for Grahm to talk

"Well, as a Reward for clearing your first mission, you shall receive, one free set of armor for your leader, as well as this entire base right here for you to live in!" Grahm says to the two, patting scottie's shoulder, noticing his wound

"Uh…"

"Oh! Right!... That… Uhm… Oran berry anyone?.." he asks as will rolls one over, and Scottie eats it, causing his wound to close up rather quickly, but still leaving nice scar…

"… That'll heal." Candace says to him. "Anyway, I have some fruit for thought to leave you both before I go!" with that, Scottie and Will turn to her as she clears her throat.

"It's obvious to tell your scarves are of different colors… This was intentional. Scottie. You received The Red Scarf. In our order, Red means Courage, and leadership. Essentially you are the undisputed leader of the team, able to use your team-mates strengths and weaknesses perfectly, and efficiently. But yet you seem kind, caring about the life around you. Which is why you where bestowed the honorable color of red… William." She says, Scotties stares down at his scarf with awe, then turning to Will

"You received the Turqoise Scarf. Meaning Cleverness and Potential, though while at first you showed resistant against what you have given, you have shown to be very resourceful, wise, and intelligent. Though I feel like you aren't using it all for what you could be. You have earned Turquoise, which I hope to one day exchange for a blue scarf… You have Received the Color of Potential; Turquoise." Will nods and looks down to his Scarf.

Candace outstretches her wings, and they glow white… "May our paths cross again!" she says as she flaps her wings, causing her to fly off into the distance. Grahm walks over to Scottie, shining his own police badge into Scotties, as it makes a beep sound And he says one final thing "Good work boys." Grahm says before flying off himself…

"So… how do we open this door?" he asks Will who sighs

"Just shine the badge into the lock, then slide the door to the side with your paw." Will says tired "Most team base doors are designed like that for accsess of any kind of Pokémon."

Scottie says as instructed, and slides open the door… as the two walk into the base, it had a small kitchen like area over in the left 'corner' of the rounded house, as well as an at home mission board, seems to be where they can hang up letters for missions they accept if there are many, and a door to a cellar like area, they both agree to investigate in the morning. As Scottie takes the first room, and Will takes the other.

Scottie's room was rather barren, but it had a bed, and right now that's all he wants as he hops up onto the bed, removing his scarf and putting over one of the stumps on the wall, before hopping up on his bed, lifting up the covers, walking under it, then popping his head out, laying it on a pillow, staring up into the ceiling… he thinks for a bit.

'… heh. Look at me now… a Leader of a Chevalier Squad… I have a lot ahead of me… but yet…' he rolls over in bed, staring out his window. '… I have so much about who I was… I don't even know… and I have the world against me.' Echos in his mind as his eyes closed

'… one step at a time…. I need to prove to these people… that at least I'm not so bad before answering any questions about who I was for myself…'

And so, Scottie drifts into sleep….


	4. Chapter 4: Collecting Iron

The sun rose slowly in the azure sky. Dawn had already passed, but it was still early enough to be considered 'early morning'. The Wingull lofted lazily along on the gentle breeze of the sea as the docked boats were gently caressed by a light tide. Scottie could not have awoken to a more pleasant atmosphere. As he rose to the sun flashing through his window, he bolted to it, glancing out at the bay with a glowing grin on his face.

"It's wonderful out today!" he exclaimed gleefully to nobody in particular as he leapt toward his scarf rack, pulling the scarf from it. The young Vulpix was full of energy today, and with good reason. Despite Candace clearly having held back, he had earned his place as an official leader of a Chevalier Squad, and this meant so much to him.

'Today I'm going to make something of myself!' Scottie thought, sitting on his hind legs and wrapping his scarf around his neck with some difficulty. 'Yesterday was good, but I can shoot for further stars today!' He examined the standard-issue Chevalier badge pinned to the scarf, admiring everything he knew it represented. Bounding back to all fours, he walked to the main room of the base and glanced around, searching briefly for Will and finding no sign of him. Of course, this was no mystery. Will was on the most important mission of his life. A mission so dangerous and risky, he had to go alone. That mission, which he'd chosen to accept, was sleeping in.

"That little rascal," Scottie sighed, walking up to the door to Will's room and kicking it twice. "Rise and shine, sleepy head! We've got a big day!"

"Doing what?!" groaned an irritable-sounding Will in a half-yell.

"I don't know! Something! Anything! We can't let this morning go to waste!" Will groaned again, audibly stumbling to his feet and exiting his room with a messy scarf wrapped around his neck and a serious case of bedhead topping him off. As The Oshawott made his way toward his partner, the Vulpix's stomach growled like a Snorlax being woken up early from its nap. An embarrassed shade of red crossed his face, albeit practically invisible behind his already-red fur. "Oh...and I'm hungry. Do you know where we can get food?"

Will sighed as Scottie began to follow his almost zombie-like partner as he dragged his feet around the base. "C'mon, man, you now I don't have any money! Please! Pleeeease?"

"I just wanna go back to sleep," Will complained. "Look, if I go with you to the cafe and get you something to eat, can I go back to bed?" Scottie nodded enthusiastically. "Fine. You need to find a way to make money soon, though. I can't use my personal funds for your breakfast every day. Why don't you pick up a couple of missions from Nancy while we're there, so you can stop burning a hole in my pocket?"

"Geez, why are you so Krabby today?" asked Scottie, putting on a big, enthusiastic grin. "It's a beautiful da-"

"Because sleep is nice, okay?!" Will interrupted quite angrily. "You just don't know the wonders of sleeping until high noon. I for one was having an amazing dream...I was romancing this pretty girl...an Eevee, if I remember right. We were just talking and talking, and as I was just about to make my move, you decided to slam on my door and knock me out of it."

Scottie stared at Will, slightly confused and tilting his head to the right. He wasn't certain what 'romancing' meant, and he made a note to ask Thara about it later. However, there was only one thing on his mind right now: food. Upon arriving at the cafe, Will was less than pleased to admit that he had grown hungry along the way. He was even more unwilling after Scottie subtly rubbed it in with a snide grin. The cafe was different today, having windows open and quite the crowd. Conveniently, two seats at the bar were open.

'It's nice seeing this place all lit up and lively!' Scottie thought as he and Will headed over to the counter and hopped up onto the bar stools. Standing behind the bar was Nancy, the Miltank they'd met the day before. Scottie noted that she seemed much perkier and energetic than she had been yesterday.

"Well, G'mornin' Team Siege!" greeted Nancy, pulling out her notepad and pen. Scottie could easily pick out the fact that Nancy had a fake smile plastered across her face. He knew it was hard for folks to accept his presence, so he appreciated the attempt.

"The place seems a lot more lively today, Nancy," noted Scottie, returning the smile, albeit more genuine than Nancy's.

"Sure is," replied the Miltank. "So, what'll it be, boys?"

"I'll have a glass of Oran Juice and two over easy," Will stated.

Scottie looked over the menu. "Uh...surprise me, I guess. Oh, and do you have any missions, by any chance?"

Nancy jotted down the orders and thought for a moment, tapping the click side of the pen against her lower lip. "Actually, a letter came in fer the two'a ya from Candace." The Miltank pulled up a sealed envelope up onto the countertop as she double checked the notepad and got to work on the orders. Scottie excitedly opened the letter, revealing an unusual ticket and what appeared to be blank parchment. Knowing otherwise, Scottie presented his badge to the plain note, producing a scanning effect that revealed a holographic dialog box.

'Greetings, Knave Scottie and Knave William! This is not a mission notice. Until I feel you're ready to get your feet wet with some real missions, you'll be taking all tasks from me. As you are quite aware, the two of you are new to the Chevaliers. You don't even have your armor yet! And so, that brings me to your first quest. Enclosed is a check made out from Chevalier HQ to the local blacksmith. He SHOULD make you some armor, but if he gives you any trouble, just wave the check in his face! That should get him working.

Wishing you luck: ~Candace Skarmory'

"So what does the crazy, big-mouth bird want?" Will asked rudely.

"She gave us a check to buy our armor!" Scottie replied excitedly. "We'll definitely have to take care of this after breakfast!"

"Armor?" Will inquired, glancing interestedly over Scottie's shoulder. "Well, looks like we'll actually be looking like we have our shit together, and considering you're our leader, we'll need all the help we can get with that."

Scottie groaned, having been growing tired of Will's spiteful attitude toward him. But the Oshawott had a point. Considering the seemingly worldwide distrust towards Vulpix in general, the two really had to step up their game. Despite four Pokemon altogether aiding the duo, albeit some being only semi-genuine, they did need all the help they could get. He decides to put both the letter and the check in his scarf, for somewhat safekeeping.

"Hey, brat!" Scottie turned to an echoing, wrath-filled voice behind him, taking note to the Pokemon with the bad attitude standing before a table where a frightened Pidgey cowered in its chair. The intimidating Pokémon stood an even two feet tall, about eight inches shorter than Scottie himself, wore a pair of round black glasses and had a large black appendage linked to the back of its head, baring toothy fangs that hung out the left and right. The intimidator stepped even closer towards the Pidgey, tipping their glasses as to reveal their blood-red eyes as an additional fear factor. "Do you realize whose table you're sitting at? If you don't beat it, you're gonna GET beat, got it?"

"I-I'm sorry!" cried the Pidgey, still cowering in fear, hopping down from the chair and trying to maneuver his way past the intimidating Pokemon. "I d-didn't know it was your table!" The Pokemon still towered over the Pidgey, which elicited an enraged snarl from Scottie, despising the very thing that Mawile was: a bully.

"Hey! Step off the kid, punk!" demanded Scottie, storming over toward the table where the Steel-type stood. The Mawile turned and stared at him for a moment, letting loose a roaring laughter that could cause ears to bleed with its pitched annoyance.

"And just who do you think you are telling me what to do, Redfur?" she asked, swishing her second mouth side to side tauntingly as it growled slightly.

"Scottie," he replied plainly. "Captain of Team Siege. And who do you think you are that gives you the right to be such a huge bitch?"

The Mawile grimaced. "Ugh! Such unrefined beasts your kind are! But to answer your question, my name is Jeanette, leader of Team Wycked. I don't know this 'Team Siege'. You brats must be Candace's new dungeon fodder." Scotties rage rose up in the form of a deep growl.

Will's ear stubs twitched at the mention of the name 'Wycked.' He'd heard it somewhere before, but set his premonitions aside as the rage of the Vulpix next to him built up into a low growl.

Scottie smelled something… something amiss. As behind Jeanette a Pokémon seemingly formed from dark energy. But in reality it was simply breaking its cloak. The Pokémon was fox-like, similar to Scottie with the exception of only having one, slightly shorter, tail, was a bit shorter. With almost black fur, with red highlights on the edge of its top tuft sitting utop its head with the end of its tail and on its paws, It glared down Scottie from atop the table, and with a scrappy voice. The Zorua yelled at him.

"Yeah! Get lost or get beat dungeon fodder!" Entailing an annoying chuckle from the creature, just to further the torment on scottie

The Steel Type looked over to the new entity, seeming slightly annoyed. "Excuse me, Wallace, did I _ask _for an echo?" The Steel Type said to the Zorua, then looking back to Scottie "However, He does have a point; I suggest you get your nose out of this, Redfur."

This got Scottie to step forward a little, but suddenly, Will came in between the three with a calm face

"Now now now fellas… I think we could all calm down and talk this over… you see. My Father…" Will began despite the confused stares

'_here we go…' _Scottie thought to himself, being already previously annoyed with this matter, he was not ready to listen to will gloat about his father again, but he listened anyway, maybe this might be relevant for a change.

"... taught me many many things… How to be a gentleman, a scholar, and how to be modest…." Will continued, with Scottie tilting his head in confusion at Will, not sure where he was going with this.

"But he taught me one valuable lesson…" Will says taking off his Scalchop, waving it in his hand a little "Never. Watch. The Scalchop." He says suddenly tossing it straight into the air, as Both members of team Wyked watched the sea-shell in the air, Will winded back his arm and gave Jeanette a nice friendly punch in the face, which Scottie soon followed up with kick to the Zorua's face and both were sent back a ways, knocking over a table, and the Pokémon sitting at it, a Marshstomp, which got a real angry face as it ran over to team siege to punch them out, which resulted in them dodging, and him punching out a Combusken that was enjoying a plate of he rises from his table, forming a fist and punching out the Marshstomp, which in tune, knocks him into a grovyle.

And that's when shit hit the fan. From that point on a series of random events caused an all out bar fight. Chairs where being broken over heads, Pokemon where being thrown into walls, punches where flying into faces, knees into guts, and kicks flying between… we don't talk about that. And over all in the Chaos, Nancey TOSSES out teams Seige and Wyked with a loud "ANNN STAY OUT!"

Out of frustration, The members of Team Wyked left with a glare, as Will and Scottie sat there for a good thirty seconds, then after that they looked at each other… and started laughing as they got up

"Oh man dude! That was awesome!" Scottie said between laughs "Don't watch the shell, where'd you learn that!"

"My dad taught me!" Will says fastening his Scallchop on his chest "Well.. he taught my older brother, but I was around to hear it." He Explained as Scottie patted him

"Dude that's awesome… Wait hold on, why'd you stand up for me back there, thought you hated me or something I don't know…"

Will shrugged "Dunno. I just hate her more I guess." He commented to Scottie "Hey wait… we paid!" he says turning around

"Oh dude- no!" Scottie says trying to stop him

"HEY! NANCY! I PAID FOR FOOD! WHERE IS IT!" he yelled into the resturaunt, and just like that two bowls of, probably rotten, berries go flying at Scottie and Will with two loud splats, and two stinky, sticky pokemon… Will's watertihjht fur seems to be easy for him to shake off the gunk, but Scottie had no such luck, but he knew where to go.

They went to Thara's where the Altaria using her wings was washing off Scotties sticky fur, with her spongy as will stood clean as a whistle

"Honestly, you're the weirdest fire type I ever damn met." Will comments as Scottie so nonchalantly sat in the water, though he was a little cold, The water seemingly unphased him.

"Oh there's all sorts in this world, different pokemon with different pleasures…" Thara says to will

Scottie scowled a little "And there's some who pick on those whom are weaker…" he said remembering the events at the bar "At the bar we met a pair of jackasses who call themselves Team Wyked… Do you know anything about them, Thara?" Scottie asked Thara who twitched slightly at the name

"Oh dear… everyone knows them. Foul bunch they are, and misusing their badges for their own purposes. Their freelancers… such a shame too, Jeanette comes from such a rich family, I expected better of them." Thara comments

"What do you mean by freelancers?" Scottie asks, curiously, not quite getting at what the Altaria meant.

Thara sighed and shook her head, but it did not seem directed at Scottie… "Well, normal Rescue teams, Exploration units, or Chevalier squads accept commissions from either a mission board, or locally through patrons of the town. You know that much… However, that's where your similarities with Team Wyked end. They take on commissions from big businesses, who pay them to make sure whether or not to save certain individuals, or to prioritize in helping out their business as much as possible. It's rather shady business." Thara tries her best to explain the complicated, yet seemingly simple business.

Scottie seemed confused at all this and he shook his head

"I don't get it, if they do bad stuff why are they allowed to have badges and not be arrested? I mean if their doing wron-" he began but Thara hushed him, shaking her head. Scottie didn't know much but he knew what that meant.

Stop talking about it. Right.

"Uh… anyway, we need to find the blacksmith, do you know where he is?" Scottie asks to quickly switch over the topic. Which Thara seems to think of almost automatically

"Ya mean Smitty, correct? Well he's down the main road. I'll walk you down there, I have some errands to run anyway, give me a moment to get ready, Scottie be a dear and dry yourself off."

She says fluttering off as Scottie hopped out of the tub, shaking his body as water droplets either flew off of his body, or steam escaped. Into the air as Will rolled his eyes at the display as Scottie fashioned on his scarf... then his fur proceeded to fluff out like a ball and Will began to yuck it up at the poor Vulpix, who sat there, embarrassed and all floofed out like a ball of cotton, trying to conceal his face in his paws. Will was howling with laughter, which in retribution, he is whacked over the head with a folded up umbrella held by Thara. Will yowls in pain and quicker than a garchomp on turbo, he hides behind Scottie in Retaliation.

Our heros ladies and gentlemen.

"Come on boys!" Thara says kindly, Scottie looks over himself, knowing appearances are everything. And he did not want to remember himself like this, even Thara giggled a little at it, but assures him with a pat of her soft wing… "It's ok there Scottie-wuckums… Your fur should thin out soon, we just need to be out of this hot humid room."

Scottie wondered what's the difference between the humidity in this room was in this room and the air outside would be, or whatever the distortion humidity is. However, there was a definite difference, because stepping outside, and giving a good shake seemed to have calmed down his fur. Just as Thara said.

They arrive in the shopping district, a slightly more crowded part of town, Didn't make it friendlier, as people simply disregarded his existence not wanting to start a scene. But they weren't exactly being regarded with the kindness that Thara received with her umbrella up to keep the sun from pounding down on her as she walked down the road of the main town.

Thara pointed out the various shops, but only a few really stuck out to Scottie. The General Wares managed by two small Pokémon, that where nearly identical except one was decaled on the cheeks with plus symbols, and the color red, the other blue with minus symbols. They gave Scottie an annoyed look. Their front desk was under a blue and red tarp with a small tent-like structure behind it, assumably where the wares are kept.

"They're known as Plusle and Minun. They're rather rare Pokémon in this region, so upon immigration they can get away with being known as just that at least here in Port Town." She explained, seeming rather jealous. "They run a general goods store, and they will be one of your best friends in your business." She commented.

Scottie doubted those two wanted them anywhere near their store. But he moved forward. He looked and he saw an old kangaroo like pokemon, large and with a cane, she coughs as if she were sick, running a run-down looking shop. Scottie frowns at this looking to a frowning Thara. Her shop was as prior mentioned run down. It was a building in her likeness… though the paint was thinning and some cracks in the stone. The building has seen better days…

"She's Ol'Khannie. That's what we call her anyway… she's been running a storage shop for as long as all of us can remember, and her child had skipped out on her to pursue other goals… Leaving her all alone… It's sort of sad really. She can barley even do her job properly…"

Thara and Will kept moving… but Scottie stayed back for a bit. Looking over the withered old pokemon. Who he could easily see was having troubles. The elder pokemon looked at him for a moment, and shooed him off with a wave of a hand.

"Pick up the slack Mulchface!" Will yelled back to Scottie. Shaking the Vulpix back into reality as he scurried off, with a sense of pity for the elderly Pokémon, No one to help her out…

He passed by a final shop, seemingly hosted by two Pokémon, identical in appearance. Standing taller than Scottie their furs both a light off-white lavender a yellow spot resides above their noses,with purple here and there on their legs, a spot on their heads end of long sleeve-like growths of fur, that gleamed like blades, though they had differences. One had long whiskers that they let hang down, while the other seemed to have her 'whiskers' tied at the back of her head to function like a ponytail.

The one who had their whiskers hanging down gave a slight growl at Scottie, while the other one, with the ponytail, gave a wave to Scottie with a pleasant sounding 'shao~'

Scottie has determined that he will have to stop by later, and to ask thara about them when he catches up, which he does shortly after accidentally bumping into a few fellow Pokémon. Getting the usual bad time, but he's learning to ignore it.

"There you are!" Will yells "Where were you?" He asked him tapping his foot, demanding a reply from Scottie, like he was in charge, but Scottie obliged.

"I… guess I spaced out for a moment… Oh! Thara!" he says remembering the shop run by those two pokemon "As I was running here I saw a shop ran by two pokemon. They looked about the same, and one was really nice…" he proceeded to explain their appearance and thara put a wing under her beak for a moment… then remembered

"Ah yes… The Tao Sisters Dojo." Thara says "Yang and young Jacquelyn run that Dojo, used to just simply the 'Tao Dojo' being run by their eldest brother, Yin. Nobody knows what happened to him though…" She then drifts off muttering "I think he might've left for Chrysolon…"

"Chrysolon?" Scottie asks interested but is interrupted by Will sounding quite annoyed that Scottie threw off the reason why they had initially come to the market district

"Yeah, yeah WHATEVER we can fawn over other people's family issues later!" Will almost hissed "We came here to see Smitty right? Then let's cut to the Arceus-damned chase and go see the old coot!" he seethed at the two

Though while neither Thara nor Scottie appreciated Will's tone; he had a point, Thara came here to run some errands while Will and Scottie came here to see Smitty about receiving armor, maybe even weapons.

"I suppose you are right…" Thara says "He's down the road from here, this is where we part… I must run my errands… good luck with Smitty He can be rather-" Thara began but Will interrupted "Yeah yeah, whatever, thanks Thara, come on Muclh-head lets go." Will says walking off as Scottie follows, wondering where he pulled the oh-so clever nickname 'Mulch Head' from.

They head down the main road, and eventually arrive at a building, much more established then the other bazaar esq shops that dotted the market district. It was made from brick and had a chimney with smoke rising out from it, a loud sound of iron hitting iron can be heard from inside, The Duo nod to each other and head inside the forge.

The forge itself was quite roomy, with weapons, armor, shields and various other works of metal pretty much covering every single wall, on racks, stands, and mannequins all respectively. With a large impending furnace that Scottie bet it could melt any kind of metal, with a large fiery pit nearby it.

Within the Forge they saw a large bulky, almost intimidating Pokémon, who was a red-orange in color and had bright red vein-like markings over its torso and two large red rings around its shoulders, with a large bulbous growth on its head, and a slightly-long grey tuft of hair under it's chin. And It's nose a bronze color. It wielded a large hammer, but he had himself supported by two large seemingly concrete beams. Was working on an anvil, hammering out the basic shape of a sword, But Scotties eyes wandered to the wall behind him… there were a lot of oddly shaped dents in the wall. He wondered why…

"Hey will, why do you think there's dents in the wall?" he asked rather suspiciously, but Will disregarded Scottie's concerns

"Hey Blockhead!" Will yelled, and Scottie can already feel the blacksmith's anger as if it were an existing weight in the air he looked behind him with a piercing glare as Will glared back

"Yeah! Listen up you ol' coot! When people come in your store you-" Will couldn't even finish his banter when Smitty's large hand reached down and enclosed itself around Will, squeezing him hard, as he reared his arm back and TOSSED Will across the room. Creating a dent in the wall, Scottie did a quick double take at it.

"_Well that solves that mystery…"_Scottie thought to himself, fancying himself a detective for a moment. Well he would if he knew what a detective was, but we all know even if he did he'd make a terrible detective. Leave it to the professionals kids.

Smitty using his beams as crutches walked over, with a loud STOMP every time he walked. And he went right up to Will and glared him down, Will whimpered slightly under the glare as he slid down the wall…

"_You…_" Smitty said in a growling voice as Will sat there whimpering and shaking under the Conkeldurr's presence. Smitty leaned down to get at eye level "_You think. You can come into ole' Smitty's forge… and Tell ole' Smitty how he goes about his business, __**huh?!**_" he says as will recoiled back as he could.

Scottie was afraid for a moment, but he swallows his fear and his sence of being intimidated and plastered a stern look. He had just delt with a bully earlier, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this guy get away with it.

"That's enough." Scottie says loudly and boldly to garter the Old Blacksmith's attention. As Scottie held his head up high and kept his look stern, even under the wrathful angry gaze of a Pokémon who was clearly bigger and stronger than him.

"Get lost Redfur," –Smitty Snarled at the Fox Pokemon. – ", I'll deal with you next.-" Smitty tried to say but Scottie cut him off "You'll deal with me now!" he yells back as the Conkeldurr glared at him.

Scottie pulled out the check and letter from earlier and placed them on the ground, sliding them over with his paw.

"If you haven't noticed We're members of a Chevalier Squad. These Scarves and Badges aren't just for show. And I am the Leader of Team Seige; Scottie" Scottie says as Smitty picks up the letter and began to read it. Scottie waited a moment before continuing.

"We've come looking for armor and weapons. Enclosed is a check from the Chevalier order." Scottie says as upon seeing the check the Old Pokemon's anger turned into a grin. Scottie could almost see the Poke Signs in his eyes.

He lets out a withered, hearty laugh helping up Will and placing the letter on the table "Well why didn'tcha say so in the first place sonny!" he says happily "Now this is the most beautiful number I have read in a long time!" Smitty yelled kissing the check. And putting it down on the table, getting an odd yellow tape "All right then let's get you lads measured up!" he says approaching Scottie first, using the tape, and measured out the height and weight of each of this four legs and his waist.

"Hmm…" The Old Blacksmith let out as he mutters and he writes down the numbers on a stray piece of paper and he moves on and does the same for will. But he lets him down hard, he explains he doesn't know what much to do for will since he has a natural weapon. But he suggests a buckler or a war fan.

Needless to say Will is toughly disappointed.

"Aaanyway…" The fighting type began "I'm going to need you to pick up a specific type of iron for your armor Sammy-" Smitty began but he was quickly interrupted. "Scottie." Scottie quickly corrects the elder Pokémon, keeping up his stern appearance.

"… Scottie" the elder pokemon gives a a look to Scottie but then turns to the wall. His hand going over a series of tools as Will and Scottie watched him, he finds what he's looking for and hands over a tool to Will, appropriate to his size. He wobbles abit though from the sudden weight in his hands

"What is that?" Scottie asks to Smitty while looking at Will fumble

"That's a pickaxe sonny!" The Old blacksmith says "I want you both too do this ole' geezer a favor. Head on down to the Quartz Quarry, an' gather me some metal. Aron Metal is preferred since they take a bit less damadge from fire then most other fire types in the local area… anyway the Trainmaster should be able to get you there." He continued to explain…

"Now… any questions outta either of ya?" he asks looking between the two. As they shake their heads no, Will being intimidated, Scottie determined. The old man smiled and tossed a bag to Scottie who caught it easily. It seemed fashioned for four legged pokemon anyway. so he easily got it on.

"Put the ores in the bag, bring it back, don't worry about the bag breakin' you'd be surprised what that old thing can take, now get to work boys!" Smitty said as if he where their leader, and so Scottie and Will scurried out, Scottie at least, happy to have work.

They quickly get to to the train station, where the good trainmaster Reuniclus greets them.

"Hello youngsters!" Says the Gelatinous Conductor as she turns to face them in the ticket both quickly and readily as they show their Train passes as a holographic dialog box as she looks them over and approves them thus

"So where are you two headed?" she asks almost phasing out of the booth heading for the train as they followed her quickly

"We're heading to Quartz Quarry, to mine some iron for that old geezer who runs the forge so Stupid here can get some armor or something." Will says obviously jealous of the fact that Smitty is more willing to make armor for Scottie rather then he.

Scottie could almost smell his jealousy.

"Sounds like a personal problem!" Reuniclus responds ever so wisely, as she phases into the conductors' cabin of the train with ease, and following her was that same little Cyndaquil… Scottie got a better look at him this time.

Covered in soot, and you could almost see his ribcage pressed against his skin, it was a small little Pokémon, and by the previous details, assumedly underfed, under paid and overworked, what made it even worse was the fact he only looked like a kid, young enough to be, if he had one, Scottie's little brother.

Scottie looked away, not wanting to see the cruelty this world had to offer, and not wanting to cause another scene like he did earlier. But he didn't seem hurt, but the smaller Pokémon never really seemed to notice Scottie, nor was he ever really noticed by anyone. It was like the child was a ghost… Scottie makes a note to try and visit him when he doesn't have Will to anchor him around.

The two of them hop into the passenger car and Scottie looks to Will, who had already pulled out todays issue of the _Quick Attack Chronicle _and begun reading the articles. As usual, Scottie sighed, knowing when he was being ignored and decided to as usual to begin to rest his eyes, feeling the trains rythmatic chugging along the tracks to lul him into a sleep…

This ride, however, unbeknownst to our heroes had two more passengers in the car behind them….

The Train stopped, the sudden degrade of motion, combined with the loud screech of metal grinding metal, although degraded by the material in the flooring to become a little more bearable, but with his amazing hearing. It bugged him awake as he stood and shook, tossing the side bags around on his person.

"Re-uuuuu~!" the trainmaster exclaimed gartering the attention of team seige quite clearly and quite easily with her high pitched voice when she does that. "Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaartz Quuuuuuuuuarry! STOP ONE! Re-uuuu~!" The Reuniclus exclaimed even more so with her usual enthusiasm, as Will put away and picked up the Pickaxe grumbling about how he hates the job he was given.

"Hey_, I'm_ the one to have to carryit all, don't even think I'll let you complain for a moment." Scottie reminded Will quickly, with that Will shut up for a moment but keeping up a scowl as Scottie shook his head at him, hopping off the train, popping his neck, taking a look at the dungeon before he entered.

The dungeon itself seemed to be originally a part of a small mountain, with the entrance held up by wooden planks, to keep the cave walls from caving in, but Scottie felt like it was irrelevant seeing as it was a dungeon anyway, but he wasn't the one to judge or make decisions on this kind of thing. There of course was a sign giving its name, but enough destractions.

"Come on Will, let's get this over with!" Scottie yells back to the Oshwott, who runs up with the pickaxe strapped to his back, utilizing his scarf as a makeshift strap. It did the job good enough so Will didn't have to constantly carry it in his arms. Scottie congratulated Will briefly, and so they both entered the dungeon with the train behind them leaving… showing two other pokemon who just so happened to be on that train as well…

"Ah Quartz Quarry…" Jeanette commented with her jawed appendage giving an evil grin as she tilted down her sunglasses "They think they're so hot? Come on Wallace, lets beat them to the final floor so we can knock them down a notch." She says to the Zorua who gladly follows her, giving off an evil chuckle repeating her

"Yeah! Knock them down a notch!"

Quartz Quarry.

Below Floor one.

Scottie had no trouble adjusting to the low light that the torches left behind by miners had left behind, though he could tell that Will did. Due to the darkness of the dungeon the stone appeared to take on a deep blue appearance, with the torches orange light, it was almost like the dungeon was perfectly color coordinated.

Scottie quickly took initiative, pulling a torch off of the wall and holding it up with his tail, the torch was surprisingly light, though he wouldn't mind he could have some way to carry it around tails-free. Will got behind Scottie, not liking the darkness the dungeon had, and they both trudged forward into the darkness…

Will was constantly looking over his shoulder and Scottie confidently kept his gaze affixed, quickly recognized the first pokemon encounter as the torchlight reflected off of its white, black spotted armor and its blue almost gem-like eyes.

"It's an Aron!" Will says pointing out the small pokemon intimidated by it, Scottie didn't find it that intimidating, but then again, he stood tall over it, while Will was barley taller than it.

The Aron quickly rammed Scottie using its head, using the move, headbutt, Scottie skit back from the impact, feeling the pain coursing through his body, but it wasn't enough to make him pass out. He fired Ember at the small Aron, which hit it, but wasn't enough to knock out the creature, as it did with the Seawaddle, suprising Scottie, when fire had worked so well against Candace…

The Aron in retaliation dug its small stump of a leg into the ground and slapped up mud at Scottie, which Scottie took major damadge from some of the dirt going into his eyes, he yowled slightly in retaliation from that. Giving it another ember, the Aron went down, as usual disappearing into a flurry of yellow orbs…

"Ugh.. that hurt…" Scottie said as he sat there trying to wipe the mud from his eyes, thankfull that Ember was even able to hit the small pokemon..

"Yeah uh, be careful of ground type attacks, they'll fuck your shit up." Will casually to Scottie as if it where common knowledge, as Scottie looks over, still with mud on his face, but with his eyes atleast exposed.

"Gee thanks for the heads up…" Scottie replied dryly to Will. Wondering if he had anything against him

"Speaking of heads up, there's been something I've been wondering about…" Will replies, but Scottie sure as hell didn't want to talk to him, but he would anyway because he feel like he and Will don't do enough Real talk.

"Lets walk and talk…" Scottie says as they both head out, Will closing his eyes like a numbskull that he was.

"You have amnesia, right? Atleast that's what I've heard." Will asks Scottie, which Scottie had almost completely forgot about, honestly, he was starting to slowly feel at home so well that the Amnesia that plagued him stopped bothering him, really.

"Uh… Yeah, why?" Scottie answered in the form of a question, not sure why Will was prying into that subject, it's not like he'd be able to properly answer any question thrown at him about it, or why he would have it.

"… Well I think you're lying about it." Will says causticly "Now that I think about it, you are able to read easily, how to trick _me_ into following _you_, and you knew exactly what siege meant yesterday…" he says, as Scottie thinks back to that battle, when he gave that explanation of what siege meant. "… And who would even teach a Vulpix how to read anyway?"

"To be honest… I don't really know how I did either." Scottie says now just realizing it alongside Will. '_I don't remember getting any kind of formal education that could've taught me to read, or most certainly not what the word siege was… but it just felt so obvious to me… and I guess tricking people is just my species nature, but there's no way in distortion I'd admit that to Will. _' Scottie thought to himself for a moment. And then Replied as naturally as he could "I guess it just comes natural…" he chooses to reply with, but he wanted the conversation to be focused on something else, his eyes scan around, and he looks at a fragment of gleaming metal, that he runs over to

"Hey what's this?" Scottie asks, hopeing to change the subject matter to learning which because Will loves proving he is smarter than Scottie, works like a charm, a beautifully crafted charm.

"That would be a fragment of metal from Aron's armor!" Will pointed out as the pigment matched Aron's armor perfectly, ivory white with a black spot,

"You see, when you defeat a steel type like Aron, then it'll sometimes drop a fragment of armor, it was weird how Candace didn't drop a piece of hers… In fact Scarmory feathers I heard make amazing swords…" Will Fantasized for a moment over, what Scottie assumed was will having a sword and shield made of Skarmory armor. Crisis averted, and Scottie let go of his breath.

Scottie did have amnesia, but there's really no way for him to prove it really, so he could understand how someone like Will thought he could be faking. Considering what his species is like, he would probably think so too. That and the fact that there's a chance that the magazine he was reading probably wrote something quite rude and quite strongly worded about Scottie.

Highly. Rude.

As they progressed through the dungeon, Scottie had leveled up again, and Will leveled up as well, but willed managed to pull himself together somewhere along the lines, and learned water gun, a move that sprayed a jet of water at its opponents, which terrified Scottie, but he had to admit it was useful. It took down Arons much more quickly than Scottie did with Ember.

It also helped with the other patrons of the dungeon, which included Pokémon that seemed to levitate in the air, which would be impressive if it weren't just a rock with arms. Also a Pokémon that seemed almost like it fell off the walls, being made of a deep blue stone, and had a crystalline inside, with a rock on top of its head, and for feet. And Odly enough, a bat like one with no eyes, or barley anything besides its ears and wings.

The Pickaxe Will had also did a grand job when it came to dealing with almost every pokemon, save Zubat, they had faced thus far in this dungeon, dealing extra damadge. Scottie felt a growing respect for Will, and Will seemed much more confident in this dungeon then he did in the last one.

It was a good thing, because Scotties vision remained blurry from the earlier attack on him, and could easily feel the pack slowly starting to get heavy. He was really handicapped and glad he could have Will as his fri-.. er. Teammate.

Eventually they found a wonder tile, as Scottie took first dibs in stepping on it, he felt a strange aura wash over him like water, he inhaled and exhaled, as his vision finally returned to normal.

"Agh… "Scottie says happy to have his vision back, shaking a little "Good to have my sight back…" he commented as Will Steps on after him, Will himself had no negative stat afflictions, but it never hurts to step on a wonder tile.

"Wow you're really sucking in this dungeon…" Will says in such a way it could be considered self-praise, which Scottie let him have for once.

'_he deserves it, he's really pulling his weight together this time around_' Scottie admitted in thought. He could've never ran this dungeon alone, he spots the stairs and heads down the Spiraling staircase with Will, this had to be scottie's favorite part about dungeons, the method in which how they go from one floor to another. Though it was the most surreal, it felt the most natural.

This dungeon however did not have floating stairs, instead the stairs lead down, which was a set of ledges this time, which adjusted themselves as the dungeon seemed to determine where they go, Scottie carefully hops down from ledge to ledge as Will follows.

As they delved deeper into the dungeon, nothing really exciting happened, they battled foes, collected Metal from Aron, until around the fifth floor, nearing the end of the dungeon, Scottie had noticed a glimmer in the wall.

"What's this?" he asks as Will looked "huh… I don't know…" Will Commented thinking it over so he wouldn't sound like an idiot, oh how he'd hate THAT "I guess its natural metal ore in the wall, this place is a quarry…." Will says bringing back his pickaxe to hit it "And I suppose this is why we have this!" He says as he begins to mine into the wall, eventually digging out SOME of it out of the wall until…

"My arms hurrrrrt!" complained Will, as he flopped on the ground dropping the pickaxe, and Scottie snarled, quite annoyed with the, up until now, Will he was starting to respect.

"Is this _really _the time for this Will?" he asks him, looking around, recognizing a scent of a nearing Aron, which Scottie could do barley damage to whatsoever, and could seriously hurt him. so Scottie had to think fast, forceably rolling him over, and pulling out an oran berry using his teeth, tossing it to Will "Eat up!" he barked, his anger rising from his fear of Aron. As Will looked up to Scottie slightly afraid

"Did I Studder? _EAT!_" Scottie once again barked at Will, baring his fangs with a glare and a growl.

Will Recognized Scottie was not a happy camper right now and quickly wolfed down the berry as quickly as possible, revitalizing and picking up the pickaxe again, going in front of Scottie, and firing water gun at the oncoming Aron. However the annoying thing with Aron was… It couldn't be taken down in one shot because of its ability Sturdy, so Scottie followed up with an ember. Normally it didn't do a lot of damage towards them, and that was true here, but all it needed was a hit to go down.

Will timidly stayed behind Scottie, letting out a slight whimper, at first Scottie was confused, holding out a paw "Will, are you ok?" he asks softly as Will recoils from the paw, Scottie stood and stared as he realizes what he had just done.

'_I just dropped down to Jeanette's level…_' Scottie thought _'I pretty much forced him to do what I wanted to do through intimidation… because I was afraid of something.' _His heart sank and his ears drooped, with his expression dampening

"Will… Don't I'm sorry." He says apologizing to Will who seemed scared to death. Although Will always put on an act that he was better than Scottie in every way, Scottie knew for a fact that Will, when no one was around, was actually very frightened of dungeons.

"Look, I was scared ok?... Those things can really hurt me and I didn't want to get hurt or blinded again… Ok?" he says as Will lightens up "So I took it out on you and it wasn't fair… I had no right to yell at Jeanette earlier about what she did, then turn around and do it to the guy who punched her our…"

Will smiled "… Relax, Scottie." Will said, as Scottie perks his ears up. This had been the first time that Will referred to him by name. "We all are afraid of things." He says shouldering his pickaxe and heading forward as Scottie walked besides him "Dis, as you can tell I am _terrified _of most dungeons really." He admitted in Scottie, which Scottie already knew but he put on a surprised face.

"_Really?_" Scottie asks trying his best to sound surprised, Will bought it mainly because he wanted to really.

"Yup, terr-ee-fied." He enunciated "Honestly, I don't even know how you haven't cracked under pressure until now… admittedly I'd probably be a terrible leader if it where the other way around, and I'd make you leader anyway…" He says as the two walk around in the, surprisingly quiet halls.

Scottie let him talk because he felt like being the one listening for a change, he quite enjoyed having some Real Talk with the guy. He's not quite sure what brought it on though.

"And you're _nothing _compaired to Jeanette, allright? She is a Class-A Bitch." Will says "Like you don't even know… She does that to people on a daily basis, surprisingly she's been quiet a couple days… She acts like the best thing in the whole world because she has a badge. Well she forgets that Team Storm still exists… although they tend to be gone for a while… Still!" he yelled, leaving Scottie to wonder who Team Storm is, but he supposes if he really needed to know, he would meet them eventually.

The Two make it to the end of the dungeon, which like a large empty abyss, really, It was like a night sky, with the bright, white quartz reflecting the torchlight and appearing like a facilitated night sky…

"Woah…" Will said, both him and Scottie stunned at the natural beauty, both of them absorbing it… but Willl heard something and with a final burst of energy he yells

"MOVE!" he yells forcing Scottie to the side, but it was too late, a dark energy blasts its way between the two causing them to skid along the ground and both of them barley stand as the energy take form. It was once again, Wallace who had a bag in his mouth which he threw into his own side bags

"Well isn't that _annoying!_"he yelled in his annoying voice, directed towards Scottie "Because your friend left me too only blindsiding you, I only got half of it! Darnit!" he yells looking in his inventory as Scottie feels his bag lighter…

"You took our metal!" Scottie yells upon this realization, going into a snarl with his fangs bared, and his mouth slightly glowing with fire wanting to blaze its way out…

"hehehehe!" the small creature laughed "If you want it back you're just going to have to catch little ole me!" he yells jumping into the air, pulling a flip as he shrouds into energy taking the perfect form of a local Aron, and quickly scampering his way off into the dungeon as Will tried to chase after him, but stopped, yelling multiple profanities into the dungeon…

"Dude… it's not worth it.. he obviously can be anyone in the whole dungeon, and we're both too tired to go through the whole dungeon again…" Scottie pointed out astutely, standing up much easier due to the lightened load… "When we get home I'll stay up a bit later and send a report to Grahm and Candace… you can go to bed… just let it go for now…" Scottie says exasperated, and Will agreed.

They head out of the exit of the dungeon, ending up back at the entrance, and from there they use their badges to go home…

Despite the fact that they had lost half the load of metal, and pretty much had failed today's mission due to Team Wyked's interference, and that obviously entails they had made enemies with them today.

Scottie feels like he made a friend today, that'll probably change by tomorrow. But for now, He felt like Will was his friend, and the thought alone helped him stay awake long enough to write a short mission report to Candace, and even to help him sleep.


End file.
